IM
by Egoperceptum
Summary: Emma and Henry find a way to communicate around Regina using instant messager. But what happens when Regina intercepts and information about Emma's gutter-occupying mind comes to light? Will Emma find that she isn't the only one with less-than-innocent thoughts? Set before the curse is broken. Strong language/moderate violence/eventual SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story was born out of the concept of the mayor and sheriff bantering not-so-playfully over instant messager during a weekly meeting. It's set before the curse is broken and I have no idea where it is going yet. Enjoy and review :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sheriff Swan?" The curt, no-nonsense voice rang across the room. Emma looked up from where she had been squishing zombies on her phone with her finger. A triumphant and disdainful smirk played across the face of the brunette adjacent her. "Important call?"

The blonde didn't miss a beat. "No, I was simply reviewing Storybrook's crime statistics in my email." She tapped out of the app and flashed the phone's screen toward the mayor.

"Of course, and are you ready to present your findings?" Regina knew damn well that the frustrating Sheriff had not been doing anything worthwhile on the device. What was more was that Emma knew that Regina knew that she had been dicking around.

"Certainly, Madam Mayor." The blonde unfolded her lean frame from the uncomfortable wooden chair and lolled toward the brunette's desk at the front of the room. To Regina's great annoyance, Emma perched her ass on the top of the table, mostly blocking the brunette from view of the rest of the room.

Regina's mouth tightened as she glared at the red leather jacket that she had come to associate explicitly with aggravation, irritation, and unruly behavior. She had watched the blonde peer in concentration down at her lap while her fingers tapped away at her phone. The movement had been much too constant and random to have been messaging or scrolling. It was obvious that she had been enjoying some sort of game and, by the way the blonde had tucked her tongue between her teeth, one that she had been losing.

This simple observation brought a wicked smirk to the mouth of the mayor as she considered all the games at which she could beat the blonde. As her eyes traveled down the back of the tall Sheriff as she droned on about crime rates and the importance of reporting misdemeanors to the authorities, her gaze traveled over the flare of the woman's hips to the flesh perched unceremoniously upon her desk. Regina considered quietly what the Evil Queen would have done with a nuisance such as the blonde annoyance sitting before her.

Emma became aware of a tickle between her shoulder blades. She could feel Regina staring daggers at her back. It almost made her glad that they were in public; so intense was the glaring that the blonde believed she would be dead; had Regina been able to access a deadly weapon. Of course, considering the resourcefulness of the woman behind her back, Emma observed that it was likely that the brunette could MacGyver some sort of tool using no more than a paper clip, her wit, and her two carat, diamond earring.

A nervous glance in her direction alerted Regina that her staring had not gone unnoticed. She found that another smirk made its way to her lips; she was glad the woman was aware of her. Regina wrote down something on the notepad before her, slid it forward and tapped it smartly with her pen. Emma looked down.

_Wrap it up._ She read. Fighting a grin, she turned back to her almost dozing crowd. "Now neighbors, let us discuss what a misdemeanor _is_ exactly-." The sharp toe of Regina's designer boot connected with the back of Emma's heel. "next time." She choked out and the crowd sighed in relief; none of them noticing the tears of pain that swam to their Sheriff's eyes.

"Thank you, Sheriff. For that _riveting_ presentation." The mayor stood and addressed her subjects…ahem…citizens. She dished out assignments, reinforced her authority by jerking everyone around a bit and then dismissed them. "Sheriff Swan, please stay behind; I have a _special_ assignment for you this week." Regina moved off to bid goodbye to her council members.

The blonde groaned inwardly, she was sure that the task was going to be a pile of dung. She sat back down on the desk and crossed her ankles before her. Emma watched Regina; she couldn't help it. The woman was easily the most demanding presence in the room and commandeered everyone's attention. It seemed every move she made, every toss of her hair, every cold smile was put on; as though she knew she was being watched every second by several pairs of eyes.

_She acts like she's done this her entire life._ The sheriff thought to herself. _Like the sum of her days has been spent being watched._ This line of thinking led Emma to consider that she knew very little about Regina's life. What had her parents been like? What drove her to become mayor? What had she done before Henry?

The blonde looked out the window and tried to imagine a young, happy Regina. A Regina not weighed down by the immense power she had accumulated for herself. She tried to imagine what the woman did on weekends besides cook up punishments for the people she disliked. Suddenly, an image of the brunette lying on a beach somewhere burst forth.

Emma watched in her mind's eye as Regina rubbed oil up and down her bare, olive skin. Sunlight glinting in the dark hair swept back from her face. Eyes hidden behind oversized sun shades and a blood-red two piece clinging to her lithe, toned body. She watched as water dripped down over her collarbone and descended between her-

"Sheriff?" Emma jumped from the desk and came nearly nose-to-nose with the real (and less relaxed) version of the woman in her brain. Regina took a step back and furrowed her brow. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked, considering the flush on the blonde's usually pale cheeks.

"I was considering whether or not I have an icepack at home for my bruised heel." Emma fired back in spite of her slightly breathless state.

Regina smirked widely and feigned concern. "Yes, I'm sure being on your feet all day takes a toll."

The blonde glared at her. "So what is my assignment this week?" She asked. _What hell have you devised for me?_

"I wish for you to update the statistics on the crime rate in Storybrook."

"Okay…" Emma looked at her suspiciously, "which statistics specifically?"

"Misdemeanors." Regina smirked.

The blonde tried to keep her face and voice neutral. _You asked for that one, Swan._ "Right, such as?"

"I believe you should begin with littering." The brunette swept around the desk and began packing her things away into her briefcase. "I found numerous pieces of trash on my way to work this past week and it sickens me that my citizens care so little for the beautification of their town." Her voice lilted dramatically and the blonde fought to not roll her eyes. Leave it to the mayor to make littering a personal insult.

"Right." Emma said again. "And you want me to do this how exactly?"

Regina looked up at her. "I want you to catalogue the litter so that we may acquire a demographic of repeat offenders." Her briefcase snapped shut and she lifted it from the desk.

Emma stared at her; working through the bullshit that she associated with the politician's usual banter. It sounded, to her, like a fancy way of saying that she wanted her to count the garbage on the highway. "You want me to count the pieces of litter?"

"Yes, and catalogue them."

"Catalogue?" Emma said faintly.

"Yes, Sheriff." The brunette sighed dramatically as though the woman was being stupid on purpose. "What type of litter is most common? Old magazines? Beverage bottles?" She ticked off on her fingers. "This, I believe, will allow us to know what type of person most frequently litters. I wish to have it all typed up in a spreadsheet by the end of the week. You will present your findings to me, in my office, on Friday." She finished and headed past her out the door.

Emma stared weakly after her. She marveled, not for the first time, at the wicked, wicked sense of imagination that Regina possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff was typing furiously on her computer when the walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Emma? Come in, Emma."

She reached out and plucked it from its perch. "Hey, kid." She smiled; glad for the distraction. The town meeting had been on Friday and it was Tuesday. Emma had spent all of the past two days counting trash in the city and tallying it up.

"How's it going?"

"Just fine."

"I heard that you're counting trash." He said succinctly.

The blonde sighed. "Yes, your mom wanted a catalogue of the litter in the city."

"She's doing this to punish you."

"How do you figure?" Emma played dumb. She knew this of course, but admitting it made it seem that Regina had much more power than the blonde wanted her to have.

"Because you don't obey her." She could hear the rustle of his jacket on the other end of the line as he shrugged. "She doesn't like it when people get the best of her."

"I think you give me too much credit, kid." She smiled and scrolled down the spreadsheet with disgust on her face. _If would like to get the best of her._

"I don't think so." He said in his know-it-all voice; it sounded eerily reminiscent of Regina's. "She obsesses over ways to torture you."

"Really? How do you know?" this interested Emma more than she wanted to admit.

"Well, I was doing homework on her computer the other night and noticed that she Googled you."

Emma tried not to imagine how that term could be taken. "Googled me, huh? She already knows about my stint in jail." She mused. "What else could she find online that Sydney couldn't turn up?"

"Beats me, I just know that she thinks about you a lot, because you annoy her."

"Right." Emma pondered how she could turn this to her advantage.

"I'll try to find out what she found-"

"Kid, that's not a good idea-"

"But it may be important." He steamrolled over her as usual and continued. "I'll be on her computer tonight; signed into my IM."

"On her computer?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we need a pass phrase so that we knew it's each other." He plotted. "You know, like spies use?"

"Right." Emma sighed.

"How about I'll say: 'Down with the Evil Queen,' and you say 'In the name of Snow White'?" There was a pregnant pause and Henry mistook her reluctance for confusion. "It doesn't have to be in that order. Either one can start but the other has to reply before we talk, ok?"

Emma smiled. "Sure, kid. I'll be on at seven."

"Great! Don't forget the pass phrase! We don't want her to intercept."

Regina sat down to her computer Thursday night with a glass of cider. The week had been a long one. _Though not as long as the sheriff's surely has been,_ thought the mayor as a smirk crept upon her face. She took a sip of cider and brought up her homepage. She looked over the various reports that had been submitted to her email since she left the office and filed them on her computer. Then she logged out and logged into the other profile on her computer: Henry's.

Regina had cracked his password months ago; almost immediately after she had acquiesced to him having his own, separate profile. She knew that as long as she didn't change anything or alter his page in any way, that he would never know she had done this. Taking another sip of her cider, she clicked on his IM screen and scrolled through his communications with the blonde annoyance; surprised and delighted that he had forgotten to wipe the history clean. It was all rather mundane; excepting the nonsense about _Operation Cobra._ However, a particular cluster of messages caught her eye.

Curse_Breaker11: I told u. everything she does is to scare u and make u feel dumb.

Sheriff. 7: Right, and why is that again?

Curse_Breaker11: cuz ur the savior.

Sheriff. 7: Oh right, I forgot.

Curse_Breaker11: she even wears heels cuz of u

Sheriff. 7: How do you figure?

Curse_Breaker11: she didn't used to wear them so much. Its cuz ur taller than her.

Sheriff. 7: I could totally see her hating to look up to me, what else has she changed since I've come to town?

Curse_Breaker11: she wears more lipstick now.

Sheriff. 7: Interesting…

Regina could feel her blood pressure rising. It was true; she never left the house without lipstick or her heels. Both made her feel powerful and in control and should she meet the frustrating blonde unexpectedly, Regina needed to feel both. Her perusal of the conversation was cut short however when the computer chimed and a new message popped up.

Sheriff. 7: In the name of Snow White.

Regina stared for a moment. Could she be seeing what she thought she was seeing? She scrolled back to the top and sure enough; a phrase from her haunted past was shadowing her once more. Realizing that this was some form of pass code between the two, the brunette took a sip of cider and typed.

Curse_Breaker11: Down with the Evil Queen.

Emma sat up. She had been nervous there for a moment that it hadn't been Henry online. She knew the kid was smart enough to thoroughly erase their conversations, but he was an eleven-year-old. Hell, she headed out the door without her socks most mornings; she wouldn't put it past Henry to slip up once in a while. However, the pass code confirmation settled her. She typed:

Sheriff. 7: How was school today?

Regina hesitated. Could she pull this off? Sure, she knew Henry's nuances better than anyone but could she actually fool the sheriff into believing it was her son? And if she could, what purpose could this serve?

Curse_Breaker11: school.

Sheriff. 7: Right, your mom didn't ask why you were late for your session?

Curse_Breaker11: nope, archie didn't tell her.

Regina's mouth twitched. That much was the truth; she would have to have another talk with the bug.

Sheriff. 7: Good, I want to see you, kid, but we've got to play by her rules for now. And that means no more surprise visits by the station.

Curse_Breaker11: but she's the Evil Queen. why do we have to do what she says?

Sheriff. 7: Because Evil Queen or Mayor, she's still your mom.

This surprised Regina; she had fully expected the blonde to speak badly of her or take the opportunity to bash her. Switching tactics, she typed:

Curse_Breaker11: something did happen at school today.

Sheriff. 7: Really? What was that?

Curse_Breaker11: a kid called me a queer today. what does that mean?

Regina sat back and sipped her cider again, trying to imagine the blonde's face. Was it a mask of surprise? Panic? Was she going to make up some excuse and log off quickly? The idea of proving to the sheriff that parenting wasn't all about lollipops and playing catch thrilled her.

_Oh Jesus, _Emma thought.

_Let's see those unrevealed parenting skills, Sheriff._ Regina smirked at her own genius. When the woman didn't respond, the brunette typed again.

Curse_Breaker11: Emma?

Sheriff. 7: I'm here, kid. Well, let's see. It's a bad word…umm….

Emma squirmed in her desk chair and battled with herself. Finally, she steeled her nerves and decided to be completely honest with her son.

Sheriff. 7: Well, Henry, you know how most kids have a mom and a dad?

Curse_Breaker11: yeah, im not dumb.

Sheriff. 7: Right, well not all people are attracted to the opposite…gender. Some people like the same gender. Some kids have two dads.

Curse_Breaker11: like I have two moms?

_Ha! _Regina cackled internally.

_Oh God!_ Emma inside her mind.

Sheriff. 7: No! not like your mom and me! What I mean is that some boys have boyfriends and some girls have girlfriends.

Curse_Breaker11: like they kiss and date and stuff?

Sheriff. 7: Yes, like that.

Curse_Breaker11: What does that have to do with what the boy called me?

Sheriff. 7: well, the word 'queer' is a bad name for a boy that likes boys. But he probably didn't mean that he thinks you like boys, he was probably just trying to be mean.

Curse_Breaker11: i like girls. but is it wrong to like boys?

Emma paused. What should she say? She of course, saw nothing wrong with it; she even admitted that she had a small girl-crush on the mayor. But what had Regina told Henry? She didn't want to give him conflicting information. The blonde fretted and then realized she didn't give a shit what Regina had told him.

Sheriff. 7: No, it's not. People don't chose who they like, they just like them.

Curse_Breaker11: like the way u like my mom?

Regina yearned to pat herself on the back. _I haven't had this much fun in a long time. _She thought to herself and drained her glass; waiting to see the blonde's reaction.

Emma froze. _Where the hell had that come from? _She wondered suspiciously if Regina had made an off-color comment in front of the boy. But the blonde shook her head; no, the mayor always double-checked her words, especially around Henry.

Sheriff. 7: What? I don't know what you mean.

Curse_Breaker11: It's ok, Emma. I saw the way u looked at her. I mean, it's totally gross. That's my mom and she is the evil queen. But like u said, u can't help who u like.

Sheriff. 7: Henry, I don't like your mom.

Curse_Breaker11: u don't think she's pretty?

Emma gulped. _She's fucking gorgeous._

_What now you infuriating, simple-minded, frustrating miscreant? _Regina silently challenged her rival.

Sheriff. 7: Yes, she's really pretty…but I don't look at her like that.

_Really pretty, eh?_ Regina smiled.

Curse_Breaker11: im pretty sure that you did.

Sheriff. 7: When, kid?

Curse_Breaker11: in the grocery store the other day when she reached into the freezer for meat.

Regina was taking a gamble here. The sheriff had been present when she had been forced to lean over into the bottom of the supermarket freezer. The blonde had been talking with Henry but she had heard her falter a bit in her sentence when the mayor bent over. It was a risk to mention it, but Regina was following her instincts and her instincts were usually good; especially in this area.

Emma groaned out loud. Had she been that obvious? Yes, she had noticed the way the woman's burgundy skirt rode up her thighs and stretched across her perfect ass. But she hadn't known that Henry was watching.

Sheriff. 7: I was making sure she didn't fall into the freezer.

Curse_Breaker11: Ok. Whatever u say.

Sheriff. 7: Right, because I'm your mom and what I say goes.

Regina actually laughed out loud at this. _Really, Sheriff? How unconvincing._

Sheriff. 7: And it's past your bedtime anyway, your mom will come looking for you.

Curse_Breaker11: alright, goodnight Emma.

Sheriff. 7: Goodnight, Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I like to know what all of you are thinking; especially considering that I'm just as surprised by the turns taken in my stories as anyone else. I still have no idea where this is going (ok, to be honest, we all know where this is really going). I just haven't decided how our characters are going to get there. Therefore, comments, critiques, and verbal abuse are all welcome ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma found her IM icon blinking when she booted up her computer the following morning. Thinking it was an odd hour for Henry to be messaging her, especially considering that he was to be in school at this moment, she opened up the screen to find a new handle and a new conversation.

Mayor_RMills171: Sheriff, I need to reschedule our appointment for later today. I will not be able to make our afternoon meeting; something has come up.

Emma sat down behind her desk. Since when did Regina instant message her? She shook off the coincidence and checked the time on the message. It had been sent only ten minutes ago; perhaps the woman was still online.

Sheriff. 7: Doctor's appointment? Probably a stomach ulcer from all the venom you've been spitting at everyone.

Mayor_RMills171: My body has long grown accustomed to the poison. Thankfully, or I would be sick from all of your ineptitude I have to swallow.

Emma's face twisted into a look that was part grin and part wince.

Sheriff. 7: Ouch, I think it's a bit early for such hatred.

Mayor_RMills171: Hatred is a strong word, Sheriff.

Sheriff. 7: Strong language for your strong stomach, Madam Mayor. What time do you want to meet?

Mayor_RMills171: It will have to be after hours. That is the only time I can fit you in.

Emma rolled her eyes, leave it to Regina to make it sound as though the sheriff were actually _requesting_ this meeting.

Sheriff. 7: Can't we meet tomorrow?

Mayor_RMills171: Excuse me if I would rather spend my weekend relaxing.

Sheriff. 7: Headed to the beach?

Mayor_RMills171: It's February.

Emma grinned. _An ice bath would serve you well, you cold bitch._

Sheriff. 7: You don't seem the type to let a little snow ruin your…fun.

Regina winced at the woman's coincidental word choice. No, the brunette did not allow anything to ruin her _fun. _Especially snow.

Mayor_RMills171: Come by around six fifteen tonight. Henry is meeting with Dr. Hopper at six, you may pick him up after school and drop him off at Hopper's office if you would like.

Sheriff. 7: Really?! Great! Yeah, I'll come by at six and show you my spreadsheet.

Mayor_RMills171: Very well, good day, Sheriff.

Regina signed off and sat back in her chair; as confused about her generosity as Emma was. What had possessed her to allow Emma to spend time with Henry? Perhaps it was because the blonde's sincere and honest explanation to 'Henry' the night previous had somewhat impressed the brunette. She had fully expected the blonde to completely bungle the whole affair and yet she had been straightforward and tactful; showing maturity and wisdom that Regina would never have dreamt she possessed.

Perhaps it was also because she no longer considered the blonde a threat. The sheriff had confirmed her suspicions about the lusty stares she had been receiving for the past few weeks. She also suspected the blonde to be thinking of something inappropriate the day of the council meeting when she had interrupted her gazing into space. She had startled so easily and blushed so deeply that Regina found it difficult to believe that her thoughts had been innocent.

This brought a smile to the lips of the brunette. What to do with this information, however? She knew what the Queen would have done. The Regina in the Enchanted Forest would have seduced her and used her as she did so many others. Or perhaps, because of the blonde's willful spirit, she would have kept her as a pet; abusing her over and over until she tired of her or until she submitted. These thoughts entertained the brunette greatly as she considered just how to manage some semblance of this arrangement in Storybrook.

Could she take on Emma as her lover? She had to admit, the prospect of breaking the woman as she had Graham was certainly alluring. However, she had possessed the Huntsman's heart; literally. Here, Emma was completely whole and Regina had no way of changing that without her magic. She was fairly sure that she _could_ seduce the current sheriff. But would the woman play by Regina's rules? Or would she demand something of her that the brunette could not give?

A shudder of apprehension crept up her spine and she pursed her lips. Was the prospective sweetness of victory worth the risk of failure? There was something more dangerous about the blonde than there had been the former sheriff; or any of her previous lovers for that matter. Was the conquering of Emma worth the possibility of losing control? The Sheriff's wry, slow blink and cocky, shit-eating-grin flashed across her mind and Regina decided that it was definitely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. I do hope you do continue to find this story humorous and entertaining. This chapter contains some more verbal sparring; enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, kid!" Emma called to Henry as he exited the doors of the school with his head down. She waved frantically and he came rushing toward her.

"What happened to my mom's rules?"

"She told me to come pick you up."

He pulled back from the embrace and looked at her suspiciously. "Why would she do that?"

"Who cares?" she ruffled his hair. "Want a milkshake from Granny's?"

He gave her a _duh_ look and she tickled him mercilessly.

When they got to the diner and had ordered, Emma looked across the booth at him seriously. "Was school good today?"'

"It's school." He shrugged. "It's the same every day."

Emma stifled a grin. He was a lot like Regina in a lot of ways. But he was also like her. This made her extremely happy. "Well, better than yesterday anyway, right?"

"Why? What happened yesterday?" He frowned up at her from where he had been licking the whipped cream from the milkshake.

"That kid, that called you a name. Remember, silly?" she laughed at his forgetfulness and then sombered at his still confused expression.

"I get called names all the time." He shrugged. "That's what eleven-year-olds do: they're mean." He was still regarding her curiously as Emma's brain shot straight past confusion, concern, and alarm and straight into panicked paranoia.

"Yeah, but you asked me about a _certain_ name last night." She said, praying that her son was going to suddenly realize that she was right.

But Henry just sat with a quizzical look. "Umm...are you sure? Because I don't remember asking you to define a word." The boy delivered the hesitant response with a tone that implied Emma wouldn't be his first choice for giving a vocabulary lesson.

Realization dawned on her and she nearly choked on the spit that suddenly flooded her mouth as a response to her body's fight-or-flight mode. _Regina! I talked to Regina last night!_ _Shit, shit, shit!_ She verbally assaulted herself and mentally applauded the mayor's ability to fool her. _Damn that was slick_.

Emma looked back at Henry and realized he was waiting for her to respond. "Right, sorry, I just got confused." She bumbled and he smiled and patted her hand.

"We learned today that the older you get, the more likely you are to forget stuff, it's ok."

But she missed the accidental insult because she was contemplating the information that had come to light. Henry rattled on about a comic he was reading at the moment and how the supervillan was especially evil because he felt pressured by his father to be a great evil genius. Emma nodded and commented in all the right places as her brain whirled.

_Why was Regina acting like Henry?_ That one was easy, because she is Regina and does whatever the fuck she wants to do. _How much had she read of our other conversations? _Emma had no way of knowing this and dread bubbled in her stomach. However, she reasoned that it was probably only the previous conversation or she would have heard from her before now. With a jolt, the blonde came to the conclusion that she really had no way of knowing when she was talking to her son and when she was talking to Regina. The woman had been so convincing. Emma knew Regina was a great liar, but this was scary.

Her stomach dropped as she remembered the comment about having two moms and about Emma looking at her as she was in the supermarket. She groaned internally. _How did she know?_ She wondered. Her back had been turned at the time, obviously, or Emma wouldn't have been able to admire the exact way her calves strained or the way the material stretched over the perfect slope of her entirely grabbable-

"Emma?"

The blonde jerked around and looked at her son. "Sorry, kid. Sheriff stuff I was thinking about."

"Well, it's time for my session with Archie. I'm glad we got to hang out."

"Me too."

"I don't know what you did to put my mom in such a good mood, but maybe if you keep her happy, we can see each other more."

"Right." Emma was sure that if Regina was truly in a good mood, she herself, would be rolling in misery.

Regina checked her watch. It was six fifteen and there was no sign of the blonde. She rolled her neck and stood from her desk; moving around the chair to stand with her back to the door. The window overlooked her courtyard and the apple tree that had traveled great distances with her. She wondered vaguely if the sheriff had figured out that it had been she with whom she had spoken online the previous night.

The brunette pressed her fingertips to the cool glass and traced down the pane. She supposed that it didn't matter. The sheriff couldn't accuse her of anything without admitting to talking of the sensitive subjects they spoke of last night. Namely, checking the mayor out and admitting she found her attractive. Regina knew that Emma would rather die than confess either. This caused her to smirk.

The sound of footsteps met her ears and the brunette watched in the reflection of the window as Emma sidled into the room. Green eyes roved up and down the mayor's frame, lingering on the tight skirt. Regina smirked wider.

"You're two minutes late."

Emma jumped and snapped her gaze to eye level as the mayor turned. "Sorry, stopped to help Ruby find an earring."

"No doubt she left it in your bed." Regina didn't know what possessed her to insinuate the pairing but she was rewarded when Emma blushed.

"Yeah, she figured she left it there last night." Came the sarcastic remark.

"I suspect that is not all she left behind." Regina sat down. "Your spreadsheet, Sheriff?"

Emma passed her a zip drive and they fell silent as the mayor plugged it in and uploaded the file to her computer. Dark eyes scanned the screen and she pursed her lips in concentration. The blonde tapped her boots on the floor and looked anywhere but the brunette's puckered mouth. "How long is this going to take?" she finally asked.

"Hopefully, not long…however…" Regina squinted at the screen. "What is this category?"

Emma rounded the desk reluctantly and stooped over to peer at the screen. Regina could feel her breath on her neck and suppressed a shudder. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Hygiene?"

"Well, you would be surprised how many discarded contraceptives I found in the park."

"Contraceptives?"

"You know, condoms."

"I'm aware of what a contraceptive is, Sheriff."

"Of course." Emma smirked a bit at the affronted growl in the brunette's voice. "Well it seems that some of Storybrook's most prolific litterers are horny teens." She stepped back to lean a shoulder against the wall and Regina swiveled in her chair to face her.

"Why assume teens?"

"Because they're having sex in the park." Emma laughed. "Tell me, do you have sex in the park?"

"Of course not!"

"That's because you have your own home." Emma nodded. "And car." She looked out the window at the Mercedes. "And you have money to rent a room."

"Where are you going with this?" Regina was getting a bit warm but Emma didn't notice.

"My point is that teens don't have these options. If you were going to meet your lover, you wouldn't do it in the park." Emma paused and took in the state of the slightly flushed mayor. "Or maybe you would; I could see you as the type that gets off on the idea of being caught."

Regina turned back to the computer and typed in a few complicated formulas. "That is highly inappropriate, Sheriff." She sniffed disdainfully. "I don't have tawdry rendezvous in Storybrook Park."

"I don't suspect that your rendezvous are often tawdry, Mayor."

"I suggest you spend less time considering my personal taste and more time considering how to stop the public indecency."

"I don't see a way of stopping it. I'm not camping out every night waiting for some teens to start necking so that I can jump out at them."

"Perhaps posting signs and making trashcans more available would remedy the unwanted action?" The brunette continued scanning the report; her eyes flying back and forth on the screen. "Where did you find the largest number of alcoholic beverage bottles?"

"You mean besides behind Leroy's house?" Emma smirked when the woman rolled her eyes; unamused. "In your gutter."

That got her attention. "Excuse me?"

"It seems that people drop them outside your house."

"You're joking."

"Really?" _This whole report has been a joke._ "No, I'm pretty serious about my garbage." Emma deadpanned. "I'm not surprised actually."

"Well I am!" Regina tapped her fingers on the keys and more data popped up; complete with a pie and bar graph depicting percentages. Emma marveled at the woman's ability to turn a mundane collection of numbers and words into colorful data spreads. It was almost like magic. "According to your findings, the two locations that are most frequently littered are my street and the back woods of the park?"

"Yes, the teens in the park and disgruntled employees on your street."

"I'll show them disgruntled…" Regina mumbled under her breath but Emma caught it.

"Look, I've done the report, are we finished?"

"Show me your corrective measures and we can part ways."

"Corrective measures?" Emma asked nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes." Regina's dark eyes scanned her. The brunette knew the sheriff had not written up any corrective measures. "What are you going to do to rectify this problem?"

"Um, well." Emma looked about as if there were going to be a lifeline somewhere. "We can post signs I suppose, in the park. And um…er, we can put out more trashcans…" _Damn, why didn't I expect this?_ "As for your street, I can patrol it more often?"

"Yes, I think that would do, also, perhaps we should up the fine for littering." The brunette brought plum nails to her lips. "As for the park, well, I see no other choice than for you to patrol that as well."

"Patrol the park? Look, those kids are going to do what they do regardless of whether or not-"

"Unless you make an arrest." Regina interrupted. "That would deter them."

"That would force them to seek a location elsewhere; like in the woods."

"Or perhaps it will discourage them from the behavior altogether."

Emma laughed out loud at this and Regina looked at her curiously. "Seriously? You want to stop teens from fucking like monkeys?"

The brunette wrinkled her nose at the poor word choice. "Sheriff, I was merely-"

"Because that's not going to happen. No matter the measures we take, some of them are going to do whatever they want. Their bodies are developed and their minds are not; that's a perfect breeding ground for bad decisions."

"And teen pregnancy?" Regina stood to face her with her hands on her hips. "Sheriff, you of all people should understand the importance of-"

"Using protection." Emma straightened from her casual slump against the wall. "At least the used condoms are evidence that they are using contraception. If they're going to do it, they're going to do it. I much prefer they use protection in the park then go all bareback in the parking lot of the supermarket."

Regina's eyes lit with fire. "Please tell me that was not how my son was conceived."

Emma flushed in anger. "_That_ is none of your business!" She growled and stepped forward, forcing Regina to step back. Her heels connected with the leg of her chair and she toppled backward into it. Emma leaned down and pressed her hands on either side of the chair's arms; effectively pinning Regina there. "How Henry was conceived is none of your concern. We're not talking about me here and I would appreciate it if you would stop making everything so damned personal."

"Personal? As if things between us could be any other way, Sheriff?" Regina glared right back at her; undeterred by the proximity of the fuming blonde. "You come into my town, weasel your way into my son's life, steal yourself some authority and attempt to wield it against me? How else do expect me to take that but personally?"

"Not everything is about you, Regina!" The sheriff growled. "Your vanity costs you a clear perspective."

"And your emotions cost you yours!" The mayor pushed the blonde backward and stood; rising on her heels and stepping over to where Emma had stumbled against the wall before regaining her footing. "I feel that I have a right to know how it was that Henry came into existence. I believe that I'm entitled to this information." She pressed forward and Emma narrowed her eyes at her. Regina couldn't have explained why she felt the need to push the blonde; why she wanted to fluster or frustrate her. She knew simply that she did. "Tell me, Sheriff, was it cramped and sweating in the back of that sad little bug you drive around? Or perhaps in some cheap, insect infested motel?"

"Shut your mouth!" Emma growled dangerously and looked at her with piercing green eyes.

Regina was enjoying watching the usually calm blonde squirm. She found that it bothered her to think of the blonde being intimate with some faceless man. This spurred her to agitate the woman further. "Maybe in the middle of a park? Under the stars? That would have seemed romantic to a young girl-."

Emma reached up and punched her in the mouth. The brunette went reeling back against her desk. She looked up at the blonde's angry face and saw red. She lunged forward; tackling her and crawling up her frame like a spider monkey. The blonde went down hard and Regina rolled up and away lithely, managing in a skirt what most couldn't have accomplished in spandex.

But the blonde caught her ankle and tripped her in her heel. The brunette went down hard on her knees and grunted. Emma used the momentary stall to pull herself astride the brunette and press her face into the rug of her office. She grabbed a hank of her hair and ripped her head to the side so that she could lean down into her ear.

"It was a warm summer night out in a pasture." The blonde whispered angrily into the stunned woman's ear. "He was the only boy I had ever been with." She continued.

"Sheriff! Release me!"

Emma slapped a hand to her mouth and Regina struggled; feeling fear for the first time. And yet, she found that there was something stronger than the alarm pumping in her blood. There, pinned to the ground will the full weight of the sheriff on her back; Regina felt aroused and alive.

"We had this old red quilt that we spread out under the moon." Emma's breath fluttered the dark locks of hair on her neck. "It was perfect and loving and gentle. More romantic than I'm sure you would ever understand, Madam Mayor." The bitterness and judgment in the blonde's voice brought back Regina's sense of urgency and injury.

She lashed her head back and caught Emma's nose with it. The blonde yelped and the brunette was able to buck her off with more strength than Emma anticipated. She landed on her back and it was the brunette's turn to sit atop her victoriously.

"You have no idea what I know of lovemaking, Miss Swan." She hissed. "I have seen things that would leave you breathless. I have done things that would render you unconscious." Emma stared up at her in surprise and disbelief. "I can assure you, that your love life can hold _no_ candle to my own experiences."

Emma's nose bled freely down her face and into her hair as she stared up at Regina who licked her own bloody lip. "Trying to scare me? You're hardly material for a dominatrix, Regina."

"You're right; I'm _all_ the material of one." She grinned wickedly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma reached up to push her back but the brunette caught her hand and pressed it down into the carpet. "Let me go. As much as I would love to beat the ever-loving shit out of you; we both have to answer to Henry." The blonde said in irritation, raising her other hand and fisting it in the woman's blouse. She pushed her back and Regina released her and stood. Emma saw a flash of red lace before the brunette swung her leg over her and walked to the door.

She righted her skirt and watched the blonde collect herself from the ground. She touched her nose gingerly and decided it wasn't broken. "God you have a hard head."

"As if you didn't know this already." Regina answered and brought gentle fingers to her mouth.

"I honestly expected you to dodge." Emma offered in way of apology.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I've hooked you once before."

"Yes, and I foolishly believed you smart enough not to do it again." The brunette grimaced at the pain in her mouth and ushered her out the door.

"Yeah well, I'm a slow learned."

"Hopefully I knocked some sense into you." Regina slammed the door in her bruised face.

"I wouldn't count on it." Emma mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the reviews and comments. I'm glad to know that this fic is entertaining. As with all of my other fanfic, I don't own anything but my own sordid imagination. Things are about to heat up for our characters, I hope you like ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde got home in time to see her roommate leaving. "Oh my god, Emma!" The pixie-like brunette exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"I tripped up the stairs."

"You didn't catch yourself?"

"I had a box in my hands." She lied.

"Here!" Mary Margaret took out an icepack and wet rag to mop her up. "I'll stay home and-"

"No way!" Emma batted her away. "It's girls' night. Go out and have fun. I'll stay home and catch up on my television watching." The blonde grinned in a pained way. "Don't worry about me."

After much cajoling and persuading, Emma finally ushered her roommate out of the door. She grabbed a bottle of gin from the cabinet and sat down with her icepack before kicking off her boots and pulling the television remote close. After an hour or so and four shots of gin, Emma pulled out her laptop and opened her IM to find that she had a message. Thinking of Henry, she opened the screen and her stomach lurched when she saw Regina's screen-name.

Mayor_RMills171: You left your zip drive. I will return it on Monday with my edited version of your report, detailed and ready to present at the meeting later that afternoon. I expect you to be ready to begin your corrective measures this upcoming week. Including those of patrolling both the park and the Mifflin Street.

Emma noted that the message had been sent an hour previous and therefore decided that writing back tonight would elicit no response. Surely the mayor was already in bed? Emma licked her lips as her tipsy brain conjured up the image of Regina in her bed wearing nothing but red lace. _What the hell is wrong with me? The woman nearly broke my goddamn nose and I'm fantasizing about her?_ Emma shook herself and began typing.

Sheriff. 7: Sure thing, Madam Mayor. I'll get on that patrolling as soon as I solve the sixteen unsolved cases that crossed my desk just in the past two weeks. I'll search the park on my off nights and guard your house on the weekends. Perhaps you want me to stand sentinel on your stoop and use my Taser on any stray animal walking by? No problem, I'm at your beck and call; anything you need, just call your neighborhood Sheriff.

Emma hit "send". Just tipsy enough to think this was a good idea. She then set her laptop aside, poured another shot of liquor and congratulated herself on her witty remarks. It was with a great amount of surprise that she heard her laptop chime; alerting her to a received message. _Surely not? _

Mayor_RMills171: As tempting an offer as it is to have you as my personal body guard, Sheriff Swan, I will have to decline. I do not wish you to be anywhere close to my house at night; let alone on my porch. Neither do I wish you to Taser unsuspecting mongrels. They have every right to roam the streets at night looking for an easy lay as you do. As far as being at my beck and call, again I appreciate the offer. But I wouldn't want to disappoint both of us by assuming that you could fulfill my wants or needs.

The blonde's mouth fell open. She read and reread the message at least three times. Had Regina actually…did she really just…Emma found the blood rushing to her ears as her heart pounded in anger and excitement.

On Mifflin Street, Regina smirked widely. God, it was gratifying to infuriate the blonde. It had been a long time since she had felt so _alive_ as she did while pinned under Emma. And then again, while straddling her. The sensation of the muscled blonde beneath her had been heady and infatuating. Regina found that she wanted the experience again. Her computer chimed:

Sheriff. 7: I'm pretty damned sure that I could serve in whatever capacity that you called me to. You can't be that complex. You obviously like being slapped around; I would be more than willing to serve in that station. What would it be, Regina? A paddle? A ruler? A leather whip? Pick your poison.

Mayor_RMills171: Miss Swan, your preoccupation with my fetishes belies your own need to conquer and control. It's disappointing to say the least. I would like to say that I expected more from you but, alas, I would be lying.

Sheriff. 7: Regina, so help me if you ever cross my path in the dark, I will destroy you.

A shiver skittered up the mayor's back as she read the words. But a smirk curled at the corners of her mouth.

Mayor_RMills171: Please refrain from making idle threats, it's so unbecoming. Have your report ready by Monday's council meeting. And if I catch you playing a game on your phone again, you will be severely disciplined.

Regina signed off and scrolled to the top of their conversation; relieving the experience in her office as her fingers trailed down to the hem of her skirt. She would never be able to sleep as worked up as she was at the moment. Deft digits entered the moist, red lace of her underwear and gently caressed the soft flesh of her sex. A smirk played across her lips as she imagined the look on Emma Swan's face if she could see her now.


	7. Chapter 7

At Monday's meeting, Emma arrived with her files and handouts before launching into a very detailed report. Regina didn't know what to make of it. She had never seen the blonde more involved in the political animal of Storybrook. This new-found fervor unsettled her and it was for this reason that she hesitated, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, when Emma finished, sat, and looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you, Sheriff Swan. We all now feel incredibly educated by your garbage report." _There, that was a decent backhanded compliment, right?_

"You're welcome, Mayor; I wrote the report with your words of wisdom on my mind."

Regina resisted the itch to wrap her fingers around the slender throat of the blonde and cut off her oxygen. "And now, Mr. Jenkins with his report on pollution and environmental hazards." They all settled down for a long, tedious presentation.

Emma tried to keep from smirking. She looked down at her phone, opened her IM and began to type. Regina felt a buzz in her purse and discretely pulled the device into her lap. Feigning note taking with her right hand, she clicked on the IM icon with her left thumb and read the message she had received.

Sheriff. 7: How much make-up are you wearing to cover up the fact that I fattened your lip two nights ago?

Regina's head snapped up and her dark eyes zeroed into Emma's face. But the blonde was looking at Mr. Jenkins as if he were the most interesting man in the world. Her left hand went immediately to typing furiously.

Emma looked down when her phone vibrated silently.

Mayor_RMills171: Not much, it's all in the application. I can see that this is news to you. You look like a raccoon.

Sheriff. 7: That's what happens when you trip up the stairs with your hands full. What was your excuse?

Mayor_RMills171: That someone opened a door in my face.

Sheriff. 7: Figures, someone else taking the blame as usual.

Regina's eyes narrowed at this and she glanced up at the blonde who was now picking at her nails casually.

Mayor_RMills171: Yes, well no one would have believed that I was ungraceful enough to trip.

Sheriff. 7: I remembered very little grace as you straddled me a few nights ago.

Mayor_RMills171: You must be mistaking me for Miss Lucas.

Sheriff. 7: Nope, no mistake here. I alsondistinctly remember how it felt to have your hot little body under mine.

_Oh Jesus. _Regina thought as she immediately felt her underwear moisten. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them back. The shuffle was not lost on the blonde.

Mayor_RMills171: Miss Swan, trust me when I say, that experience was as unpleasant as it was scarring. Do not expect a repeat performance.

Sheriff. 7: They just asked you a question.

Regina's eyes snapped up in alarm but she found that her citizens were still pretending to pay attention to Mr. Jenkins who droned on and showed no signs of stopping. Her dark gaze found green eyes twinkling with mirth. She narrowed her stare and pursed her lips.

Sheriff. 7: I bet you just wet your pants…or were they already wet?

Mayor_RMills171: That is both juvenile and inappropriate, Sheriff. I am finished with this conversation.

Sheriff. 7: So they were wet.

Regina nearly growled.

After the meeting, the mayor rushed from the conference room and made a bee-line up the stairs. Her secretary had obviously taken an early lunch because she was not at her desk when the brunette came striding by.

_Damn that woman!_ She raged internally as her heels tread back and forth on the rug of her office; snagging occasionally in her haste. Her underwear were definitely soaked. Why was this happening all of a sudden? The blonde had been in town for months and Regina had been perfectly fine with the way their relationship had rubbed along. So why was it now coming to light that she found a great amount of lust for the blonde?

Regina's fingers tripped over her bruised lip and she shuddered as she remembered the fury and heat that had transpired a few nights previous. She looked down at the rug and imagined the feel of it pressed under her body as Emma had sat astride her; dominating her. Regina shuddered again and then tossed her hair angrily. She was aroused by the submissive posture? This could not be happening. Never had she craved domination before. She was determined to avoid the blonde, thereby avoiding the problem. She was sure it would work itself out.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma pushed back from her computer at the station and rubbed her eyes. It was Friday night again, and she was _bored._ There was no other way to describe it. Regina had not messaged her, had not emailed her, had not dropped by to insult her or question her authority. And the blonde was nearly bored to tears. She actually _missed_ the infuriating woman. She missed her dark, angry eyes and her pursed lips. She missed the throaty sound of her voice when she described in full detail how incompetent Emma was. Hell, the woman even missed the clicking sound her heels made in the hall.

Determined to rectify this problem immediately, she pressed her chair back up under her desk and logged into her IM; as she had been doing almost every hour for the past four days. She pulled up her last conversation with the mayor and began to type.

Regina heard her phone buzz and opened the IM automatically.

Sheriff. 7: How is your face?

Regina ignored this and turned back to the report she had read a dozen times.

Sheriff. 7: Because mine looks much better

The brunette pursed her lips and ignored the message once more.

Sheriff. 7: As a matter of fact, the injury wasn't that bad. I was sort of disappointed that you didn't even leave a substantial mark.

_I'll give you a mark- _Regina thought angrily then switched tactics. _No, no marks for you. You don't belong to me. God, I need a drink._ She thought and stood to stride to the decanter in her at-home office. When she sat back down at her desk, another message was blinking at her and she opened up the IM screen on her computer.

Sheriff. 7: It makes me wonder if you didn't injure me on accident. Couldn't bring yourself to break your hand against my stiff jaw, eh?

That did it.

Mayor_RMills171: Sheriff Swan, if stiffness is really what you are looking for, I assure you that it can be arranged. Furthermore, I did injure you purposefully and believe me when I say that I would have done worse were it not for your dead weight draped across my unwilling form.

Emma smirked triumphantly. The woman could be so goddamn eloquent when she was mad. The blonde found it sexy as hell. Visions of a tight skirt and reading glasses paraded through her mind as she considered that the brunette would make one hell of a sexy librarian. _You can punish me any day._

Sheriff. 7: You didn't seem so unwilling when you straddled me. Actually, for a moment, I wondered if you were going to ravish me.

Mayor_RMills171: The word 'ravish' implies a predatory intent on my part and an innocent reluctance on yours. Make no mistake: you would not have been reluctant.

Sheriff. 7: But you don't deny the predatory intent, Madam Mayor?

Regina went back to stone-walling her.

Emma went back to goading her mercilessly.

Sheriff. 7: Because I don't find you that scary. Sure, those heels are wicked and I'm sure small children probably run in fear when they see you…but I've seen kittens more ferocious than you.

The brunette was seething. She longed to hurl something; anything against the wall of her library. _Not dangerous? I could have you begging for mercy; for release; for even the smallest amount of satisfaction._ These thoughts had her mouth watering indefinitely as she reconsidered her commitment of refraining from contact with the blonde.

Mayor_RMills171: Miss Swan, I suggest you stop making idle threats lest I find another assignment as laborious as the last. From what I understand, the Storybrook sewer lines have not been updated in quite some time. Perhaps the Sheriff's office should look into this potential problem?

Sheriff. 7: No way, Madam Mayor. That falls under the responsibilities of City Maintenance; which is certainly not my department.

Mayor_RMills171: Well dear, it would be everyone's problem should an antiquated sewer line burst now wouldn't it? Also, I'm sure that you will find that ordinances can change to place city sewage under your jurisdiction.

Sheriff. 7: I'll juris your diction, Regina. I swear to God that if I find you have changed the law for the express purpose of torturing me, I will make you pay.

Mayor_RMills171: Sheriff, you do not intimidate me.

Sheriff. 7: Really? Because I'm pretty sure that I smelled fear on you the other night in your office. It was almost as pungent as the smell of your arousal.

Regina glared at her computer screen. _I will make her insolent mouth beg if it is the last thing I do._ She vowed to herself.

Mayor_RMills171: Get used to pungent smells, dear. I'm sure there will be plenty below ground in the septic tanks of Storybrook.

Sheriff. 7: I will find a way to drag you down there with me. What a great mental image; drowning you in the weight of your own city's shit.

Mayor_RMills171: I would have killed you in your bed before you got your hands around my neck.

Sheriff. 7: I sleep with one eye open.

Mayor_RMills171: I never said anything about sleep, Sheriff.

Emma stared at the screen. _I'm either going to beat her or bed her…or both. _She mused with a grimace.

Sheriff. 7: Bring your worst, Regina. I think you would find that I am more than capable of handling you in your most vengeful rage.

Mayor_RMills171: Oh, Sheriff, I highly doubt that. Hmmm, what time is it? I wonder if I draft the proposal to re-delegate certain responsibilities to the Sheriff's office tonight… how soon could it be enacted?

Sheriff. 7: I'm not fucking around, Regina. If I have to go into the sewer, I really will choke you.

Mayor_RMills171: I think you will find, Emma Swan, that I can do whatever I please. If I want you to shovel shit; you will. If I declare it illegal for you to wear clothing; you'll go naked. If I start handing out bullhorns and instructing people to blow them whenever you speak; they will. I own this town and its people. They are mine; you are mine. And there is quite simply, nothing you can do about it.

Emma growled low in her throat and checked her watch. It was nine o'clock. Henry was staying at a friend's house that night; leaving Regina home alone. _We will see how cocky you are in ten minutes._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Disclaimer: I own nothing...but my own sordid imagination. This chapter is all SwanQueen. Slightly violent so if you don't like it a little rough, don't read :) Continue to review and message; your feedback makes me write more quickly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina's computer went silent. She stared at the small IM icon as it sat static and stationary. She waited and cursed and paced and sat back down; finding no change. The silence was beginning to make her nervous and anxious. Had she finally crossed some unspoken boundary? Had she actually scared the blonde? She dismissed this thought as suddenly as it had come upon her. Of course the sheriff wasn't scared; that would imply that she was intelligent enough to be frightened of Regina.

Suddenly a pounding at her front door caused her to start and drop her glass of cider. Her thoughts immediately flying to her son and some prospective emergency, Regina ran out of the office and scaled the stairs; barefoot. She leapt the last two steps and skidded into the hall; bounding down the small flight in front of her door. Out of breath, she didn't check the peephole but wrenched the door open and panted.

The brunette was barely able to take in blonde curls, green eyes, and a bright, red jacket before Emma Swan was barreling down on top of her. Regina stumbled back in surprise and the blonde caught her, kicked the door shut, and swung her around. Before she could protest, the brunette felt hot hands on her ass and a mouth crushing painfully and deliciously against her own.

She sank into the urgency of the kiss; glorying in the violence and the passion. Emma used her tongue and her teeth and her lips to seduce her and bring her every nerve to stand on end. When the blonde pulled back briefly for air, Regina glimpsed her eyes; green and full of fire. "Sheriff-"

"Shut it." Emma said and sank her teeth into Regina's neck.

The brunette stifled a moan but writhed against her. _God, I need this,_ she thought desperately but continued to fight because she knew that if there was one thing that both women needed more than the sex; it was the struggle with one another. "Miss Swan this is unacceptable-"

"Then let me fix it." Emma reached under the hem of her skirt and ripped aside her panties. The delicate lace tore from her hip and slid down her right leg. Regina yelped but the shriek turned to a moan when urgent and expert fingers cupped and entered her sex.

The brunette clutched the hated red leather as though it were her lifeline. She spread her legs and gripped Emma's shoulder's desperately: her head dropping back against the door and then jerking forward when the blonde's long fingers impaled her. A deft thumb found her swollen clit and flicked it carelessly.

Regina lifted one leg and wrapped it tightly around the blonde's hip and Emma fell against her; crushing their mouths together once more as she pumped and flicked and plundered the wanton woman trapped by her body.

The brunette could feel the climax coming. This revelation stunned her and thrilled her and frightened her. She had never achieved orgasm at the hands of another. She had always reached the peak by her own ministrations; perhaps aided by another but never dealt directly by a partner. Emma sensed the change and pulled back to look into her dark eyes. Regina shut them and turned away but the blonde wrapped her hands around her throat and forced her face back.

"Look at me." She growled low in her throat and Regina found that she had to obey. She looked up into fierce eyes. "You're going to come." She accused and the brunette nearly whimpered. Instead, she bit down on her own lip and continued to stare at the blonde. "I'm going to make you come." She asserted and slipped a third finger inside the tightness of the sodden folds. The brunette's leg wobbled and Emma pushed her harder against the door; bearing most of her sparse weight on her own frame. "And you're going to say my name."

"Miss Swan-"

"My first name." Her fingers pumped and swirled and fucked her hard with a punishing pace as her thumb tapped her clit mercilessly.

The brunette couldn't think. She couldn't feel anything but the pleasure Emma gave her and the delicious experience of submitting to the blonde freely. Regina couldn't see anything but the bright green of the sheriff's eyes as she felt her climax rise within her. She locked gazes with the blonde as her eyes widened in surprise and realization. "Oh, Emma." She shuddered hard between the woman and the door. "Emma, oh God." She threw her head back against the hard, wooden surface and whimpered as the blonde's fingers prolonged her orgasm until she was shaking from release and exertion.

When Emma retracted her hand, she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them. Regina watched her with half-closed eyes and a heaving chest. When the blonde stepped back, the mayor nearly slipped to the floor but Emma caught her with an easy smirk. "I've never had a woman fall for me so easily." She smirked and the brunette would have slapped her had she the energy at the moment; or control of her limbs for that matter.

"Go get in my bed."

"So that you can _punish_ me?"

"No, so that I can kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Ah! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry: working 60 hours a week will force you to put other things on hold :P However, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and, if it's not worth the wait, I at least hope that it has appeased you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde simply stood and grinned at her triumphantly. However, once Regina had regained her basic motor functions, she lunged forward and grabbed a hank of golden curls. Emma bowed immediately. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She shouted in alarm. "Goddamn it, Regina!"

"Shut up, Miss Swan. I told you to get into my bed. You did not listen: I had to do something to get your attention." She pulled on the hair and Emma's hands went to her wrists as the brunette drug her up the stairs.

"I'm not a cavewoman that you can drag to your den by her hair!"

"Obviously not, or I would have clubbed you on the head first. Not that I didn't think about it..." The mayor added as an afterthought as she led her into her bedroom and shoved her roughly toward the mattress.

Emma landed with an unceremonious thump on her stomach. She immediately rolled over and sat up to watch the brunette stalk closer. The blonde had to admit; there was a trickle of fear up her back. She had enjoyed shoving the woman against her own door and fucking her breathless; but she knew she was about to pay dearly for that transgression.

"Tell me, _Emma_," she ground out the name between clenched teeth, "did you expect to walk out my front door after assaulting me like that?"

"Well, I didn't really plan it out..." The blonde mumbled as the brunette stalked closer. "But yeah, I guess I did."

"Do I need to tell you how _sorely_ mistaken you are?"

"I told you, Madam Mayor; I'm not scared of you."

"Then it's time to rectify that." Regina jumped into her lap and took another fistful of her golden hair.

Emma hissed as the brunette bent her head back. The sheriff was forced to lean back on her hands in the sheets to support both of their weights as Regina pressed her chest to the blonde's. "Not the hair."

"Yes, the hair." Regina murmured and gentled her hands to stroke down the long curls with barely restrained motions. "I've wanted to get my hands in your hair for a very long time." She wrapped it around one hand and curled her fingers around the silky strands in her palm. "Long hair is _so_ very useful." She tugged gently. "Should you not follow my instructions very carefully, my dear, I will rip every last, golden curl from your pretty little head." She yanked it gently and Emma gulped. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Fuck yourself, Regina-" the brunette yanked viciously. "Ow!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mmm. Strip." The brunette instructed and Emma obeyed as Regina's dark eyes surveyed her appraisingly. She removed her own blouse, skirt, and bra before crawling atop the blonde. Emma looked up at her wonderously as she spun her hand in her hair once more. "Magnificent." Regina murmured; plucking at the stiff peaks of Emma's hardened nipples.

The blonde arched up in response and the mayor smirked. "Stop grinning." Emma growled. "You didn't look so dignified yourself when you were vigorously humping-"

Regina jerked her hair and Emma hissed in pain. "You are obviously a slow learner."

"Obviously." The blonde grumbled.

"Apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize or I give you nothing and I know that you want this _oh_, so bad." Regina's fingers found her nipple again as she trailed her eyes down to her heated center.

"I apologize for being inappropriate." The blonde grumbled reluctantly though the act of verbally submitting to the vicious mayor had more heat seeping lower into her abdomen.

"Good girl." Regina petted down her body affectionately. "You will learn."

"But I'm a slow learner, remember? Perhaps these lessons will have to be repeated?" She batted her lashes up at the brunette astride her.

"Perhaps, if you behave."

"And if I don't?"

"You will be disciplined." Regina lowered her lips to suck and nibble the turgid peak. Emma arched off the bed as teeth found her nipple. It was deliciously painful and she writhed under the brunette as her hand stroked lower. The blonde opened for her readily and Regina slipped her hips between her legs; her lower abs meeting flush with the slick heat of Emma's sex.

"How? How will you discipline me?" The blonde questioned as Regina's mouth nipped and sucked a path down her body until she came to the point of her hip bone.

"Perhaps I will beat you." She said and gave the juncture of thigh and hip a swipe with her tongue. Emma bucked at the tickling sensation and Regina gave her flank a light slap.

"With your hand?"

"Or my belt. Would you like that?"

Emma flinched again when the hard tongue met her sensitive flesh. She was spanked again and moaned as Regina smirked. "Yes, I would." She could hardly believe the words coming from her mouth or the delicious sensations wracking her body.

"Perhaps I will withhold your orgasm."

"No."

"Yes." Another fierce slap landed on the side of her thigh, causing the flesh to ripple and Emma to cry out. "Or I could withhold my own body from you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Regina smirked and, without preamble, sank her mouth to Emma's heat.

The blonde cried out in surprise and need when she pulled her clit directly into her mouth and sucked it fiercely. The sensation was almost painful; almost too intense. Emma thought she would die. She found her hands threading through Regina's own thick, dark hair as she bucked desperately into her mouth. "Lie still!" the brunette slapped her on the thigh and the blonde slowed but panted. "It won't be that easy, Miss Swan. You will have to work for it."

"Anything." Emma whimpered and clenched her eyes as her hands massaged the scalp of the woman between her legs. "What would you have me do?"

"You will beg."

"No." She whispered. Regina flicked her clit roughly with her tongue and the blonde bucked up instinctually until the brunette slapped her back down.

"Yes, you will." She asserted and stuck one finger inside her.

"Oh, god, more." Emma lifted her hips to be struck down yet again. Regina smirked and inserted another finger.

"You shall have more, but how do we ask?"

"May I have more?"

Regina pulled out then forced three fingers inside her lover suddenly. Emma jerked up and gasped at the sensation of being filled by the brunette. "Yes, you may."

"Oh, Regina…" Emma sighed as the woman between her legs set a quick, hard pace with her fingers and mouth. "Yes, oh yes." She moaned and moved her hips with the rhythm of her lover.

"How do we ask?"

Emma bit down on her lip as she could feel the peak nearing. Regina sensed it and pulled out. "No!" The blonde shouted. "Don't stop!"

"Beg me." The brunette instructed, lowering her mouth back down and circling the throbbing entrance with her tongue. "Beg me or you will not get another goddamn inch, so help me Emma."

"Oh please, Regina, please just touch me. Fuck me, please."

"Of course, you only but ask."

Suddenly, she was filled again with the brunette's fingers and tortured by her merciless tongue. Frantic hands in her hair tugged her face down as Emma pumped her hips and arched her back wantonly; taking all that her lover gave and holding back nothing. "Oh yes." She whimpered as the first wave threatened to crest over her.

"Come for me." Regina commanded. Emma did.

She clamped down around the brunette's wriggling fingers and cried out. Regina looked up into her eyes as Emma's gaze locked with hers in a look of wonder and relief. She continued to pump in and out of the wet folds until the blonde collapsed backward into the sheets of the mayor's bed. Completely spent and completely satisfied.

"Mmm…" she purred as she stretched and rolled over onto her stomach. Regina watched her reveling in the aftermath of her orgasm for a few more seconds as she wiped the residue of Emma's arousal off of her still, slightly bruised lip.

"Now, Sheriff, kindly wiggle back into your impossibly tight jeans and exit my house by using the back door."

The blonde rolled over and sat up. She grinned at her then shrugged. "Sure." She collected her clothing and headed for the bedroom door before turning back around. "I will admit that was fantastic sex; but if that was the worst you can do, well…" The blonde shrugged again and disappeared through the doorframe. Regina heard her back door click shut and she flopped back on her mattress. The blonde's words brought an inexplicable smile to her face. Oh how she would enjoy the opportunity to show the blonde _exactly_ what it was that she was capable of.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's IM screen stayed quiet the next few days. She and the mayor ran into one another on more than one occasion and whenever their eyes met, Emma's stomach gave a tiny leap. She couldn't help but to remember the most minute details of the tumble in the mayor's sheets and the desperation witnessed by the brunette's door.

It was after one such incidental encounter in Granny's that Emma returned to her station wobbly and out of sorts. It was Monday and she was due for a council meeting at three. She was slightly nervous about this meeting because it was in front of the large mass of city workers. She would be sitting on panel with Regina and the other, more important figure-heads of the city.

The blonde shook her head as she attempted to clear her thoughts. It would not do to appear weak in front of Regina or the rest of the council. She had her dialogue all written out and knew exactly what she was going to say during her short presentation. However, Emma had never been one for public speaking. The night of the debate with Sydney, she had been nearly shaking in her boots. Had it not been for Henry or the challenging smirk on the brunette's face, Emma would have never gone through with it.

Regina's mocking eyes burst into her mind. Then another vision of that dark gaze, burning with passion, seared across her brain. Emma watched as if a reel were playing in her skull as Regina's head dropped back against the door, eyes wide in surprise and realization of the impending climax. Lips parted and swollen from Emma's kisses as a high flush worked its way to her cheeks. The blonde felt heat and moisture spread south on her body and she stood abruptly to pace and clear her head.

During this process, as Emma stomped about like a nervous horse, her computer chimed. Curious, she cocked her head and returned to her desk.

Mayor_RMills171: Sheriff Swan, I do hope that you are prepared for this afternoon. I will not be pleased if I am required to carry your dead weight through the meeting.

Sheriff. 7: I'm prepared, Madam Mayor. I have my notes and my script all ready to play the part of the fearless Sheriff.

Mayor_RMills171: Yes, well, be that as it may, I would like for you to take the seat to my right. This way I will be able to ensure that you are not sleeping while your coworkers are presenting.

Sheriff. 7: I'm not going to fall asleep at the meeting.

Mayor_RMills171: Quite right, because you will sit by me.

Emma was certain that the insufferable brunette would be all-too-happy to prod her awake.

Sheriff. 7: Whatever you say, Madam Mayor.

Mayor_RMills171: I so love it when you are agreeable. Things do happen to progress smoothly when you do as I say.

Emma's body heated up instantly upon reading these words. _Is Regina being funny?_ Emma wondered. _Of course not, it's Regina_. She answered herself.

Sheriff. 7: Don't get used to it.

Mayor_RMills171: Oh, I wouldn't make a mistake such as that, dear. Your willful spirit makes my victory all the more sweet.

Emma nearly wet her pants. _Willful spirit? _She smirked.

Sheriff. 7: Yes, I can be quite a challenge. As for your victory…I believe if your door could speak, it would tell a different story.

Regina's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips as she imagined the smirk that must be gracing the blonde's cocky features. Yes, Emma Swan had taken her hard and fast; pressed to her own door no less. What was more was that the brunette had cherished every bruise the morning after and had been hungry for a repeat performance ever since.

She had made up her mind that teasing and antagonizing the blonde was the way to get what she wanted. Had that not been what had done the trick before? The previous Friday night, they had been bickering and suddenly there was the passionate blonde with furious eyes and strong hands pressing her against the smooth grain of her door.

Regina smirked at the memory. Yes, she had been dominated and thoroughly fucked by the sheriff's expert fingers and mouth. And yet, the brunette found that the memory of it gave her a great sense of power; to think that she had actually been able to drive the blonde into such a frustrated state gave her immense satisfaction. Yes, Emma had punished her; but she did so because Regina desired it.

Another shiver skittered up her spine as, in her mind, she watched the blonde buck beneath her in climax; clutching her hair and whimpering in release. The brunette smirked again and returned to the conversation at hand.

Mayor_RMills171: Yes, perhaps my door would have a different perspective. However, I believe that you would find that my sheets would concur with my viewpoint.

Emma had been somewhat anxiously awaiting Regina's response; the brunette had taken an unusually long time to snip back and it had made the blonde nervous.

Sheriff. 7: Oh, I don't know about that. It seems to me that I still got what I wanted out of you.

Mayor_RMills171: After you begged.

Sheriff. 7: I don't remember that.

The blonde grinned. She knew this would infuriate the woman. Outright denial of her triumph.

Mayor_RMills171: Oh, but you did, Miss Swan. I distinctly remember the sounds pouring from your mouth and they were not commanding in the least bit.

Sheriff. 7: Well, the memory has slipped my mind. Must not have made that great of an impression.

_I'll have you screaming next time. _Regina thought to herself.

Mayor_RMills171: You are a terrible liar.

Sheriff. 7: At least I don't lie to myself, Mayor. How have you justified the moaning that came from your mouth while I had you pinned to the door? Or the way you wrapped your leg around my waist? How about the way your body trembled for several minutes after the fact?

Regina felt a shudder then too as the memory washed back over her. She was momentarily disabled due to the arousal coursing through her veins.

Mayor_RMills171: I will see you in an hour, Sheriff Swan. Do not be late; you will be punished for tardiness.

Emma slipped in; two minutes before three. The blonde would argue that she was on time because Dr. Whale had come by the station and had been harassing her. But when her eyes connected with Regina's, a brief smirk of triumph flitted across her stony face. Emma knew that the brunette thought she had forced her to show up on time and even though the mayor's assumption was correct, she didn't want Regina to know that.

Striding through the almost full room, she took her seat on Regina's right-hand side. Sydney sat to the brunette's left and had enough audacity to give Emma a glare of jealousy; it had been he who had previously occupied the seat to Regina's right. He felt that he had been demoted and as far as the blonde was concerned he could have his seat back because sitting this close to Regina was not what she had had in mind.

The woman beside her sat solid as a rock. She barely acknowledged Emma's arrival and merely looked about the room to signal that the meeting was about to start. The blonde took out her notepad and collection of statistics before settling into her chair and glancing sideways at the woman to her left.

Regina ignored her. This made the blonde slightly nervous. Why was she being so quiet? Usually, the mayor had made at least two solid quips by this point. One was usually reserved for her clothing and the other often involved an attack on her professionalism or parenting skills. But this silent Regina seemed much more intimidating than the sarcastic one did and it unsettled the blonde.

A quiet energy seemed to radiate from the woman as she called the meeting to order, introduced the first presenter, and then took up her own pen to take notes. Emma found her head propped on her hand ten minutes into the presentation about sidewalk safety as she doodled on the paper in front of her. She looked to her left to find that the brunette was actually taking notes. Emma sat up a bit straighter and tried to read them. Instead, she found herself mesmerized by the loopy, flourished cursive that was the woman's handwriting.

_Who writes like that, honestly? It looks like fucking calligraphy or something._ She grumbled internally at discovering another quirk of flawlessness that the brunette possessed. _Stunning teeth, gorgeous hair, a bedroom voice, zero body fat, and perfect cursive? So not fair._

Emma's internal rant was cut short, however when Regina switched her pen to her left hand and continued to write. The blonde stared in amazement to find that the mayor was ambidextrous. _Oh, Jesus_, Emma swore as she considered all the implications that she could draw from the fact that Regina was just as coordinated with her left hand as she was her right.

The blonde snapped her eyes back down to her scrawled, sad notes and tried to block out the images of the mayor demonstrating her talents. However, her attempts were cut short when she felt a hand graze her thigh. Emma went still; her eyes widened as she stared down at the paper and sucked in a quick breath. Fingertips glanced over the smooth muscle of the side of her left quadriceps once more and her brain short-circuited.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma cast a furtive glance at the brunette to her left. Regina however was watching the speaker and dutifully wielding her pen across the legal pad with her left hand. Her other hand, however, caressed the blonde gently before she sank her nails into the denim clad thigh and raked from knee to hip; slowly. The blonde again, sucked in a breath and nearly choked on air. She reached out and grabbed her glass of water; trying in vain to keep from drawing attention.

She glanced again to see a brief tilt to Regina's mouth as she cocked her head. The presenter wrapped up his claims before nodding to the mayor and sitting down. The brunette called to the floor the next speaker and checked that the recorder of the minutes was on task; all with her hand casually raking up and down Emma's thigh as though absently petting a lazy cat.

When the next speaker stood to discuss budget cuts and business expenditures, Regina's hand slipped to cup the inside of Emma's thigh. The blonde snapped her legs shut and barely resisted the instinct to glare at the audacious woman. In spite of the urge to stare down the woman to her left, she was however, able to keep her green gaze glued to the gesticulating woman at the front of the room as the brunette's fingers wiggled and pried at her thigh.

Suddenly, Emma felt Regina shift. She uncrossed her legs and then crossed them back, running her sharp heel up the length of the blonde's calf as if on accident. The sensation of the stiff peak of the heel dragging along the denim of her tight jeans had Emma nearly panting. She shifted her legs a bit to try and shuffle away but the movement opened her thighs and Regina was able to sneak a quick and deadly hand between them.

When Emma felt the woman's fingers pressing on her sex through the denim of her jeans she clenched her hand tightly around the pencil she held. Regina, however, made no noise or acknowledgement of the reaction. She simply continued to note take with her left hand, watch the presenter with rapt attention, and tap a steady rhythm against Emma's now engorged clit.

The blonde was completely torn. On the one hand, they were in a meeting and could at any moment, be caught. It went against every code of professionalism that she possessed to allow Regina to give her a hand job under the table at the business meeting. The sheriff was anxious and frustrated and embarrassed at the way her body automatically responded to the woman to her left.

On the other hand, she desperately needed Regina's hands on her. Her body was flushed and humming in anticipation at the brunette's expertise. Emma wanted nothing more than to lean back and allow the woman to push her toward a thrilling climax as everyone in the room sat oblivious.

Suddenly, Regina's voice rang out across the room once more as she thanked the lady that had finished speaking and called the next presentation forward. Sydney stood, nodded to her and then began speaking about the importance of publicizing worthy causes such as the animal shelter or the outdated sewage system in Storybrook. The brunette's hand did not falter as she spoke nor slow when she settled back into her vigilant writing. It was driving Emma mad.

She reached down and grabbed the woman's hand tightly and when Regina turned to lock gazes with her, she glared in what she hoped was a very menacing way. But the brunette simply smirked at her and pressed harder against the swollen nub now tender and sensitive under her thumb. The blonde barely ducked her head before she gasped slightly. Thankfully, no one else noticed as their mayor fucked their sheriff under the table at the business meeting.

Emma spread her legs and allowed the woman to do what she would; what else could she do? A small smirk appeared on Regina's mouth as her fingers deftly undid the button of her pants and pushed inside. The blonde felt purposeful digits gliding through her folds to find the little pearl of pleasure. She could feel her climax approaching as Regina rubbed, flicked, and massaged her wet sex in such a way that left Emma nearly slipping to the ground.

The blonde could see the edge and she clenched her fists, snapping the pencil in her effort to remain in control. The sheriff tried not to wriggle or writhe under the expert hand as she trained her gaze on Sydney's boring slideshow. But it was incredibly difficult the closer she came to orgasm.

Regina spurred her forward, glorying in the power she had over the blonde at the moment. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Emma bit down on her lip and fought the moan that the brunette knew she longed to release. Regina couldn't help it; she smirked and then drove her over the edge.

Emma lurched up as the orgasm overcame her. A desperate hand dropped to her lap to clutch Regina's; nails raking down the back of the woman's hand and encircling her wrist. She clenched up and curled her toes in her boots until the waves had passed and she slumped back; replete in the moment.

The brunette retracted her hand and wiped it unceremoniously on Emma's tank before she shuffled some pages of her notes. She then turned to the blonde with a wicked smile. "Thank you, Sydney. Now, Sheriff Swan, would you like to show all of us what you have been up to?"

Emma, barely recovered from the orgasm she had succumbed to in front of fifty people, dropped her jaw. "W-what?"

"Your report, Sheriff." The mayor clarified. "Or have you come unprepared?"

Emma stood on shaky knees and glared down at the woman. "I'm prepared." She became aware of the extreme moisture in her underwear but knew there was nothing she could do about it at that point. She fumbled through her well-prepared notes and bumbled through the carefully constructed slideshow. By the time she was finished, the crowd was nearly snickering at her hesitancy and Regina was grinning broadly to see the high, bright flush of embarrassment on her face.

When the torture was over, she sat back down and winced at her sodden panties. Regina hummed a note of humor in her throat and then dismissed the meeting. The brunette made a move to rise but Emma's forceful hand on her thigh held her there. She whipped her head back to look at the blonde as she leaned in and grinned threateningly at her.

"You think that was funny, don't you?"

"Actually, Miss Swan, yes. I found it extremely humorous."

Emma's eyes burned with vengeance and a trill of fearful arousal ran up the brunette's spine. "I will get you for this; you know that don't you?"

"I believe that I have warned you before against making idle threats." Regina shook her off and stood. "It's extremely unbecoming." Regina tossed her dark hair, collected her papers, and strode out of the room.

"I'll show you _unbecoming_." Emma muttered before rising herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina returned to her office as the sun was setting. She bid goodnight to her secretary and set her briefcase on her desk before sitting down behind it with a wide smirk. The blonde's reaction had been absolutely delicious. The brunette had never had a more responsive lover than the sheriff and she found herself reliving the experience over and over in her mind.

She only hoped that her stunt had been enough to spur Emma into retaliation. A shiver passed over her body as she considered what the blonde was capable of. Regina so hoped that the sheriff would punish her effectively and that it would be soon. As fate would have it, her IM icon popped up; informing her that she had a message. Regina couldn't bite back the smile on her face as the blonde's handle flashed on the screen.

Sheriff. 7: That was out of line, Madam Mayor.

Mayor_RMills171: I didn't hear you complaining, Sheriff.

Emma growled to herself in her office at the station. Anger flooded her veins and the need for revenge furled up in her throat; leaving a distinct taste in her mouth.

Sheriff. 7: You are going to pay for that.

Mayor_RMills171: Are you going to force me into bed with you, Sheriff Swan? I have to say, that would be punishment enough. I was disappointed at how quickly you succumbed to my advances; I assumed you would put up more of a fight.

Sheriff. 7: And draw attention to the fact that you had your hand between my legs at the business meeting? Yeah, that would have been a great idea.

Regina could feel the venomous sarcasm dripping from the blonde's words.

Mayor_RMills171: Oh, let's not make excuses, Miss Swan. You wanted my hand there; plain and simple. You were craving my touch and the desperate way in which you clung to my wrist is evidence of that.

Emma felt another flush rise on her cheeks.

Sheriff. 7: Regina, so help me God, you will be sorry you did that.

Mayor_RMills171: Again with the threats? You bore me with your tedious warnings, Sheriff. I am going home; goodnight.

Emma watched in shock as the woman logged off and the IM icon turned gray. _What the hell?_ The blonde thought to herself. _Is Regina blowing me off?_ She narrowed her eyes and stood abruptly as anger and frustration pounded in her blood. She grabbed her jacket; determined to confront the brunette. As she passed the coat rack at the door, she paused and considered her gun belt. Green eyes lighted on the thick nightstick and a wicked, wicked grin spread across her face.

Regina pulled out of the parking lot of City Hall and turned down the road toward home. As she turned down the block adjacent to the police station, she noticed the sheriff's cruiser pull out behind her casually. She smirked; unless she was very much mistaken, and Regina didn't think she was, the blonde was about to enact her revenge.

Emma tailed the mayor from several yards back. She wasn't sure if the woman in the little black Mercedes knew she was there or not. The sky was darkening significantly as Regina took the long way home, winding down a dark, neglected road and then onto another. Emma realized the woman knew she was being tailed or she wouldn't have chosen this specific route.

Knowing this was about as good a place as any, Emma flipped on her lights and the Mercedes pulled down a dirt access road. Emma stopped the car, effectively blocking Regina in, and stepped out; strapping on her belt as she went. She strolled up to the window of the black car and knocked on it smartly with her knuckles. When the window rolled down, Emma shined her flashlight in the woman's eyes.

"Sheriff Swan, why have you pulled me over?"

"You were weaving, Madam Mayor. Have you been drinking tonight?" The blonde leaned in, still with the light in Regina's eyes and took a quick sniff of her as if trying to detect alcohol.

"Excuse me?" Regina snapped. "I have _not_ been drinking. And I would never get in my car had I been."

"Well, forgive me if I don't believe you." Emma drawled. "I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

"I will do no such thing."

The blonde grinned and took out her ticket book. "Surely you don't want me to report that you were uncooperative?"

The brunette glared up at her; shielding her eyes from the bright light with one hand. "Of course not." She growled and opened the door abruptly, catching Emma on the shin with it. The blonde stumbled back.

"Goddamn it, Regina…" she growled and rubbed her leg. "Are you trying to sever my limb?"

"Don't be dramatic, Sheriff." The woman put her hands on her hips and smirked. "If I wanted to inflict pain on you, I would simply take to you with my tire iron."

Suddenly, Emma was on Regina, whirling her around and pressing her chest flat against the cold hood of her own car. The brunette let out a cry of surprise. "Was that a threat?" Emma said and wrenched her arms around to cuff them behind her back.

"Of course not!" Regina burst; she felt a trickle of fear and shuddered against the arousal it brought. She fully anticipated that Emma was going to discipline her severely.

"Really? Because it sounded like it. Perhaps I should just Mirandize you now and take you to the station?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford-"

"Miss Swan!" Regina burst out angrily. "This is ridiculous!" she shouted and Emma stopped from rattling of the rights.

"No, you want to know what is ridiculous, _Madam Mayor_?" She leaned over the woman to whisper in her ear. Regina barely suppressed a shudder as the blonde ground her hips into her presented backside. "What's ridiculous is the inappropriate behavior you displayed today during the meeting. You're about to pay for that little stunt." She whispered dangerously and then, without warning, reached up and unzipped the woman's skirt before ripping it, along with her underwear, to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Here is the rather anticipated next chapter. It is pretty graphic (as is much of my writing) so beware and know that I do not profess to own anything other than my own sick imagination. Enjoy. Remember, if you don't like it, you were warned ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma kicked her legs apart and stepped in front of the bunched clothing to trap Regina against the hood of the car. The brunette cried out in surprise but barely had a chance to react because the blonde had been so quick.

"Sheriff!" Regina shouted as she found that she could not move. "This is illegal! You cannot-" Emma's hand connected solidly with her backside and cut off the rest of her words. Regina writhed in arousal but shook her head. "Stop this instance!"

"Not gonna happen." Emma reached into her tool belt and withdrew the nightstick. She waved it in front of Regina's eyes and the brunette stiffened and bit down on her lip. "You do know that I'm going to punish you, don't you, Mayor?" She asked. When the brunette didn't respond, Emma bit down on her ear; hard.

Regina cried out. "Yes…"

"And do you know why?"

"Because I made you come all over yourself at the-"

SMACK. Emma's hand came down again on her ass; causing the flesh to ripple enticingly. Regina pressed her flushed face to the cool surface of the Mercedes and let out a deep moan. The blonde grinned. "Yes, because of your inappropriate behavior. Regina, you have been _very_ bad. As sheriff, I believe it is my job to rectify your behavior."

The words coming from the blonde's mouth were having an extreme effect on the mayor pressed flat against the car's hood. Regina felt her folds grow wet and heat curl within her body. She ached for the woman to dominate her; to make her cry out in ecstasy. It was for this reason that she prodded.

"Sheriff, I hardly think that you have the ability to reform me."

Emma smirked. _God, I will enjoy this._ She thought to herself. "Really? You don't think that you can learn your lesson by being bent over the hood of your own car and fucked by my nightstick?"

"Perhaps," Regina felt strong hands clutching her thighs and the thick tip of the baton trailing up the inside of her leg; toward her heated center. "But I doubt you have the ability or the longevity to give me what I need."

"Really?" Emma ground out and pressed the stick against her entrance; she heard Regina suck in a breath. "Because I'm pretty sure that I'm more than capable of dealing with you effectively." The head of the baton pressed forward and sank an inch into the woman's wet heat. Emma chuckled at the lack of resistance; it proved that the woman was exponentially turned on.

"I find that difficult to believe." The brunette was barely able to concentrate on her words as the stick glided forward another inch; stretching her folds deliciously. She desperately wanted Emma to drive it into her.

"Oh, Regina, you are too easy." Emma laughed and filled her with the stick. The brunette bucked in pleasure beneath her but the blonde pressed her free hand to her back; forcing her to lie still. "I know exactly what you want."

"Oh? And what is that, dear?" Regina tried to sound disdainful and almost managed it; almost.

"You want me to dominate you. You need me to punish you; you crave my discipline." Emma pulled the baton out and plunged it back in until Regina whimpered in need. "Don't you?"

"You are delusional." Regina barely was able to breath and yet she choked out a quip. The blonde marveled at her determination.

"And you are a sick, sick woman." The sheriff laughed and set a punishing pace; pummeling the brunette with the nightstick until she was groaning with every thrust. Regina rose up on her toes to present her folds to the woman so that she could pound them with the baton savagely.

"Oh, god, more." She growled and clutched at the back of her own blouse with her cuffed hands; nearly tearing the delicate silk. She turned her head and pressed her opposite cheek to the cold top of the Mercedes; willingly allowing the sheriff to ravish her in the darkness.

"What did you say?" Emma asked but Regina bit down on her lip; suddenly self-conscious of her desperation. The blonde retaliated at the woman's sudden silence by pulling the baton out and tapping it against her clit.

"Oh!" The brunette cried out and wiggled her hips. "No! Don't stop!" She shouted; her voice muffled against the hood of the car.

"Stop?" She tapped the wet, trembling bud again.

"Sheriff, if you stop now, I will make you very sorry indeed." Regina warned with a venomous tone.

"Mayor, you are in no position to threaten." A loud slap resounded through the night as Emma brought her hand across the woman's smooth ass; leaving an angry red handprint and causing the brunette to shudder. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"You would like for me to continue?"

"Yes, Sheriff, I would like that."

"I thought so." Emma plunged back in without preamble and picked up where she left off. A jerk ripped through the prone woman's body and she groaned loudly against the car's hood.

Regina could feel the edge coming; she knew it was inevitable. She tried to lift her hips higher; to present more of her heat to the woman punishing her deliciously. As the climax loomed nearer, nothing mattered to the woman except reaching that peak. She was completely unaware of the sounds coming from her mouth as the blonde pounded her folds with the thick baton.

"Are you going to come for me?"

The words were quiet, but Regina responded without thought. "Yes!" she cried desperately. "Oh, yes, Emma, I want to!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh…" the brunette whimpered quietly as the orgasm came upon her and realization ripped through her. "Yes, yes, yes…." The waves crashed over her as the nightstick continued to meet her folds with a steady rhythm. "Fuck, Emma." She cursed and the blonde felt her own underwear become even more moist.

Regina collapsed against the car and panted deeply in the aftermath of her orgasm. But Emma hardly gave her seconds to recover before she pulled her up and forced her to her bare knees in the pine straw on the shoulder of the road. The woman's wet underwear and rumpled skirt still trapped her ankles and her hands were still cuffed behind her back. Regina found that she was completely at the mercy of the woman standing over her; the feeling of helplessness scared and enthralled her. The mayor looked up with big, dark eyes into the dilated green gaze of her lover as the blonde unbuckled her belt, ripped down her skinny jeans, and pressed her soaking folds to the mayor's stunned face.

The brunette moaned and opened her mouth gratefully. A strong, urgent hand threaded in her hair as Emma crowded her back until her shoulders and head were pressed to the side of the Mercedes. Regina used her tongue to penetrate and fuck the blonde as Emma rocked against her face forcefully; setting a hungry pace that the kneeling woman matched willingly.

Regina leaned back and braced her still-cuffed hands against the tire of her own car as Emma rode her face into the blinding light of her own, well-deserved orgasm. When the blonde was finished, she pulled the woman to her feet, uncuffed her and pulled up her own pants. Regina's legs and shoulders were cramping and her neck was stiff from the angle of leaning into Emma's heat. She could feel the trickle of her lover's arousal on her mouth and brought the back of her hand up to wipe it away before she pulled up her skirt and underwear self-consciously.

The blonde grinned in a self-satisfied manner. "I think you performed well enough for me to drop the ticket."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the insinuation. "I wasn't aware that I was bribing you."

"Well, Madam Mayor, why else would I fuck you out here on the highway?"

"Why else indeed, Sheriff Swan?" Regina adjusted her skirt and panties haughtily before wiping the pine straw from her knees. "I think I should file charges against you."

"You wanted that." The husk in the blonde's voice had the brunette trembling once more.

"You are mistaken."

Emma stepped near her and Regina slumped slightly against the hood of her car; leaning away from the blonde in anticipation. Crowding her space, the sheriff hovered her mouth above the swollen and used lips of the mayor's until Regina was nearly panting in arousal once more. The blonde stepped back suddenly and Regina swayed forward automatically before reddening in embarrassment and anger.

"Like I said; you wanted that." A smirk flashed across the pale face of the blonde before she turned around and got into her car. The engine roared to life and the sheriff drove away in high spirits, leaving Regina, fuming and exhausted, propped against the hood of her own car.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina had fully intended on exacting her revenge against the cocky Sheriff within the next few days, however, it seemed that Emma Swan posed more of a threat to her than merely of the physical nature. The brunette took action by pushing the apple turnover onto her with a gracious smile. Sure, she felt a slight pang of remorse but reasoned to herself that it was for the best; until Henry bit down into it.

The whirlwind of events that ensued was enough to drive the idea of retaliation from Regina's mind. The wraith and Emma's damned heroism. Regina's self-discovery that she was becoming her mother and then finding that the cursed woman was actually still alive. She purposefully refused to think about Daniel. It was less painful to think about her own uncharacteristic act of selflessness at the well; allowing the blonde and her infuriating mother through the portal at the last second. Top it all off with the strange conversation she had just had with the Sheriff outside of Granny's and Regina was set for life in the "awkward situation" department.

Her heels clicked on the street as she pulled her jacket closer to herself and considered the shift in power. Yes, she had magic but had vowed to Henry only to use it for purposes that were not evil. The brunette smiled sadly to herself: she didn't even know how to use magic for good. Getting into her car, she also considered how the town would run now. Would she still be mayor? Would her authority still reside as a political figure in this realm?

Regina found herself at her desk in her at-home office with a glass of cider. The house was large and dark and lonely as she scanned through all the documents that would be needed to ensure a smooth transition of power. She was sure she would be forced to retire her title but, for Henry's sake, wished to make it as simple as possible. It disgusted her, the thought of the Charmings running her town into the ground because of their ignorance. She sighed, sipped the cider, and began compiling the necessary documents.

Emma cursed herself. _Why do I care?_ She asked herself as she got into her bug and began the drive across town to the mayoral manor. She could sense sadness and regret about Regina as they had had their strange and very uncomfortable conversation outside of Granny's. Emma didn't know why she had even invited her. _She saved my life._ She defended to herself. _After trying to kill me…twice._ Her subconscious fired back. _Damn._ The blonde shook her head. But something was off with the woman; she had seen actual remorse in her eyes and it was strangely chilling to the blonde.

Emma turned down the next road as she considered that Regina was now more dangerous than ever. Her power had been fully restored and she had been forced not to use it; the blonde couldn't even begin to fathom how difficult that must be. Another thought crept into her mind that caused her blood to heat instantly. The last time she had any significant contact with the woman (prior to falling into the fucked up world of her birth) was when she had roughed her up and left her by her car on a dirt road.

A shiver crawled up her spine. _A lot has happened since then._ She reasoned with herself. _The circumstances are completely different than they were that night._ It seemed like ages ago that the brunette was teasing her over instant messenger, but Emma knew that if anyone could hold a grudge that long it would be the Evil Queen. Another shudder shook her body as she considered that she might as well be a lamb walking into the lair of a tigress so powerful as she knew Regina to be.

The bug stopped on the curb outside 108 Mifflin Street and Emma could see lights on in a room upstairs. _What am I doing here?_ She questioned herself. _Checking on Regina._ She answered; knowing that if something happened to the woman and she didn't at least try to do something about it she would never forgive herself. And judging by the resigned slump to the woman's shoulders, the ex-queen was in a dark place indeed. Sighing to herself, she opened the door and unfolded her lean frame.

Regina looked up from the documents when she heard a knock on her door. She turned and glanced out the window to see the yellow bug parked conspicuously on the street. _What now?_ She wondered to herself and rose to make her way down the stairs, careful to slip her heels back on before she did so. The brunette already felt out of sorts; she didn't need the inconvenience of looking up at the blonde.

Regina arranged her face into an expression of boredom and opened the door. "Sheriff Swan."

"Madam Mayor."

"How can I help you?"

Emma just stared at her a moment. "I was driving by and thought I saw someone creeping around your house." The blonde lied. "May I check around?"

Regina looked at her suspiciously. _What is going on?_ "I'm sure you're aware that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, Sheriff? That no sort of weapon offered by this world can hold a candle to my magic?"

"I've heard." The blonde commented wryly. "Just let me do my job, Regina." Emma almost convinced herself of the false story. The brunette stepped back and gestured her inside as the sheriff made a show of checking all the windows and doors.

Regina noticed a nervousness about her and began to wonder exactly what the woman was doing in her home. When images of another night that the blonde had knocked forcefully on her door flooded her mind, the brunette smiled wickedly. Was she not due for retaliation?

"How did you find the Enchanted Forest, dear?" Regina asked as she poured another glass of cider for herself.

Emma glanced back at her trying to gauge her sincerity. Deciding the woman was making conversation, the blonde answered. "It sucked."

Regina cackled softly and the sound caused a strange stir within the blonde. "I heard the ogres are back."

"Yeah…they were a nightmare." She mumbled, remembering the towering beast before her and shivering slightly. "And they reek."

"I've never been that close to one."

"Didn't want to get mud on your heels?"

Regina considered the blonde and found that though her tone was sarcastic, the comment wasn't delivered with any real heat. "Only once in my life have I consorted with creatures as foul as the likes of that. And that was only because it was absolutely necessary."

"The curse." Emma realized suddenly as she remembered the book.

"Yes." Regina said quietly and sipped her cider as Emma moved about the room, satisfied that everything was secure against her faux intruder. The brunette allowed her eyes to roam over the blonde. "Would you like to take this upstairs?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Excuse me?" Emma asked a bit too quickly, causing the brunette to grin wickedly once more.

"If you're going to insist on checking my house, you might as well check it all." She commented and noticed the nervous way the blonde tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Right…of course…" She said.

"Cider?"

"Whiskey?"

The brunette smiled wickedly, "Of course."

With a drink in hand, Emma made her way up the stairs behind the brunette. The blonde tried desperately not to watch the woman's swaying hips. Latching onto any distraction, she began to question the woman. "Was it hard?"

"Was what hard, dear?" Regina asked as she led her into the guest bedroom and allowed her to check the windows.

"Enacting the curse. Did it take a lot of magic?"

The brunette considered her for a moment and found it an honest question; a question she had never been asked. "It cost me a lot, yes."

"Where did you get it?"

"What?" Regina said sharply and Emma turned to regard her curiously.

"The magic."

"Oh," the brunette relaxed and led her throughout the other rooms, finally entering her study. "I've always had it; I just needed practice."

"Is it hereditary?"

The brunette considered this. "I suppose that most likely is a factor, but not always. One can steal magic." She raised her glass to her lips. "Any person could take a fairy's wand and use it." She reasoned. "And you," she leveled an accusatory gaze at Emma, "you are the product of true love and therefore are magic."

"I have magic."

"No," the woman shook her head. "You _are_ magic _itself_." She clarified. "I heard what happened with my mother when she tried to take your heart." The brunette stepped toward her and Emma stiffened slightly; anticipating something though she knew not what. Fingers pressed softly against her chest, covering the beating organ.

"Regina…" Emma said with a warning note in her voice but she didn't move; unwilling to trap herself against the woman's desk. Her pulse picked up in arousal and fear and she knew the brunette could feel her traitorous heart beating hard under her hand.

"Do I make you nervous, Sheriff Swan?"

"I told you before, Madam Mayor, I'm not afraid of you."

"Ah, but that was before, wasn't it?" She pressed her palm harder against the woman's rapidly rising and falling chest. The brunette had no intentions of reaching into the woman's ribs, but Emma didn't know that. "That was before my magic was restored."

"You still don't scare me."

"Then you have confirmed my suspicion about you all along." Regina stepped, if possible, closer and Emma backed up until her backside connected with the top of the desk and she was forced to sit back on it and brace her hands on the surface.

"What is that?" She asked somewhat breathlessly as Regina leaned down into her face and smirked.

"That you are an idiot." Regina placed her hands on the blonde's knees and spread them wide to step between her thighs.

"Hey!" Emma said in surprise and tried to move but found she couldn't. She looked up in horror and realization. "Regina, let me go."

"Don't think I will." The woman purred and slid her hands higher on Emma's legs, leaving trails of tingling fire behind them.

"Henry made you promise to not use magic-"

"For evil."

"What is rape if not evil?" Emma growled but the brunette laughed.

"Really, Sheriff?" One hand found the blonde's hip but the other settled lower on the juncture of her thigh. "You wanted this badly enough to seek me out tonight."

"I came to check on you!" Emma said, but had difficulty focusing due to the vibrating sensations that were emanating from the brunette's hands.

"You came seeking punishment and retaliation." Regina said confidently, reveling in the woman's weakness and the realization she saw in her eyes. "It has been too long, has it not? You craved me."

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Emma cursed as the woman pressed a thumb to her clit through her jean. "That's not fair. I wasn't prepared for you to use magic-"

"And I wasn't prepared for you to use your night-stick, but life is full of surprises." The brunette said with a snarky tone.

"That's different." The blonde choked out as Regina applied more pressure. "This is supernatural, my body can't handle-" Emma stopped herself and looked up at the smirking woman over her.

"Do go on." She purred into the woman's ear. "Are you admitting defeat?"

"Of course not."

"Pity, I was going to let you off easy." Regina stepped back and snapped her fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Dear Readers, I owe all of you an apology. I mistakenly changed this fic's status to complete and I would like to apologize. Thank you to those that brought this to my attention. Again, I would like to apologize for the confusion (mostly my own) and assure everyone that this fic will indeed be completed. Thanks for not hating me :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma found herself lying in the woman's bed, naked. She bolted up and looked around; Regina was nowhere to be found. The blonde began to push herself out of bed but an invisible force pushed her backward onto her back once more.

"Goddamn it, Regina!" She shouted and looked around.

"Yes?" A voice purred and Emma snapped her head back to find the brunette lying beside her. She raised a hand and stroked down the woman's body from her throat, down between her breasts, and then to the small patch of well-kempt curls between her thighs.

"Oh God." Emma moaned as she felt every nerve ending in her body stand to attention. "What are you doing?"

"What you want."

"But how-"

"Magic." She whispered and leaned in to clamp strong teeth down on her ear, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "The best thing about magic, Miss Swan, is that you don't have to come in direct contact with that person to have power over them." She held out her hand, hovering over the blonde's lower abdomen. "For example, I don't even have to touch you to bring you to orgasm." She said and clenched her fist.

Emma jerked as jolts of pleasure radiated through her body. She heard Regina laughing in delight as she writhed and panted; unable to move or deny the delicious sensations traveling up and down her flesh. "Oh fuck…." She cursed and arched under the seemingly innocent fist. "Stop." She said weakly. "You can't do this…"

"But I can….and it seems that I am." The woman opened her hand and Emma relaxed back on the mattress. She stroked down her body again, slowly and the blonde felt her folds moisten as Regina reached down and dipped a finger into her heat. She watched in awe as she brought it to her mouth.

When she stuck out her tongue and licked the finger, Emma felt her body grow even more wet. "Oh..." she moaned and opened her eyes wide as the woman rolled atop her, clad only in her lacy underwear. She watched in anticipation at Regina again brought the glistening finger to her mouth to lick it clean.

With a faint _pop_ the brunette retracted her finger and leaned down to take the woman's straining nipple into her mouth. Emma was relieved that this at least, was something she was used to; until she felt Regina's tongue on her other nipple as well. Green eyes opened in surprise and looked down at the woman smirking at her breast. Whatever Regina's mouth did to her left peak, she felt on her right as well. "Fuck, Regina." Emma moaned desperately; realizing she was in way over her head. She knew the woman to be wicked, vengeful, and with an imagination beyond anything she had ever experienced. The difference now was that Regina had regained all of her power. _I am so thoroughly fucked._ The blonde thought to herself.

"I believe that is what I'm doing, Miss Swan." The brunette said. "Are you seeing now the extent of my powers?"

"I think so."

"You're not sure? Should I demonstrate further?"

Emma bit down on her lip. That was a trick question if she had ever heard one. Should she say "no", it was possible the wicked witch would stop. But if she said "yes", she would be admitting defeat. "That's a loaded question." She choked out and Regina smiled before sitting up and unhooking her bra. Emma's green eyes immediately went to the stiff nipples presented and felt her mouth water automatically.

"You like what you see?" Regina asked.

"I think you know I do."

The brunette stripped off her panties and shuffled up to hover her wet flesh over Emma's mouth. "You want to taste me?"

"Yes, I do." Emma barely contained the moan in her voice. She licked her lips and Regina lowered her flesh to her. The woman immediately spread her with her tongue and sank her mouth into the awaiting heat. But a sensation on her own body had her gasping and looking up at the woman straddling her face. "But how-"

"Magic, Miss Swan." Regina panted slightly. "Everything you do to me will be reciprocated." She explained and closed her eyes when she felt Emma run an explorative swipe of her tongue over her clit and gasp again.

"That's not fair."

"Life is not fair."

"Jesus, Regina, I can't-"

"Can't? Are you admitting defeat, Sheriff?" Regina fisted a hand in her hair and Emma groaned into her heat.

"No, I just don't think-"

"Don't think." Regina's eyes flashed with need. Whether it was the need to punish the blonde or the need to find satisfaction, Emma wasn't sure. "Just do as you're told."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- This is the final chapter of this fic. I hope you have enjoyed the ride :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde moaned again but leaned up to pull the swollen pearl into her mouth. Her body twitched as she could feel the sensation on her own flesh. It was so tortuously delicious that she panted as she drove Regina toward orgasm. The brunette wrapped her hands in the woman's hair and rode her face; bucking savagely against her. "Regina…" she whimpered. "Fill me."

Regina moaned as well and suddenly Emma could feel her folds penetrated as a thrusting sensation began. Her arousal tripled when she realized it was in rhythm with the brunette's grinding of her face. The blonde suddenly found that she had control of her body; apparently, there was a limit to the brunette's power. Emma wrapped her arms around the woman's hips, pulled her folds straight into her mouth and devoured her brutally as she allowed Regina to fuck her with her magic. The brunette's hands tugged her hair desperately, "Emma….I'm coming." She tossed back her head and the blonde felt the pounding of her wet folds intensify as Regina's hips pumped quickly against her face.

They came together, both clutching and trembling simultaneously in the throes of their orgasm. Regina pumped slowly and brought them both down gently from their climax. She shimmied down and lay panting and spent on the blonde's chest. Emma was too stunned to be entirely replete. She absently stroked down the woman's body as she allowed herself to recover from the most intense sexual episode of her life.

Regina looked up at her when she had recovered and smirked at the expression of awe on her face. "You may leave now, Sheriff, your services are no longer required." Emma looked up at the grinning woman and rolled them over so that she could pin the woman with her body.

"That was amazing."

"Magic-"

"No," she shook her head. "_You_ were amazing."

"I've been told-" the brunette began again but looked up in surprise when the blonde shook her head.

"No, I mean the magic was phenomenal… but _you_ were amazing." She said quietly and looked down at the curious and wary woman beneath her. "You were so passionate."

Regina looked away, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to lose control like that; but the blonde seemed to do that to her. "Do not romanticize what happened."

"I wouldn't dream of romanticizing what we just did." Emma laughed and propped herself up on her elbows to look down at the woman. Wondering why she was allowing her this intimacy and why she hadn't yet been thrown against the wall. "It wasn't romantic; it was raw, passionate, and the most incredible sex I've ever had."

"You're welcome, Sheriff." Regina smirked.

"Don't do that." Emma said quietly. "I gave as good as I got and you know it. Has anyone ever done that to you?"

"What? Begged me?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to press her hip to the still sensitive center of her arousal. The brunette sucked in air sharply and scowled at her. "No."

Regina looked away. "No. I've never allowed anyone else."

"Why me?"

"I like to dominate you."

"That doesn't explain it." The blonde nipped at her jaw lazily. "Sure, you dominated the hell out of me just now, but you came too, Regina, don't forget that."

"What are you suggesting, Sheriff?" The woman snapped her gaze back to her and Emma found that she rather liked the way the woman's cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed against her pillow. "That I care for you? That I wish to be intimate with you?"

"No, I just think I make you hot." Emma shrugged as best she could from her position. "And that we are compatible between the sheets."

"Oh." Regina's face fell slightly as her anger whooshed out of her. This was not lost on the blonde who cocked her head.

"Do you want to be intimate with me?"

"Of course not!" She growled and pressed against the woman lying atop her but she blushed furiously and would not meet her gaze.

Emma considered this and replied slowly. "Because if you did…I would be open to that possibility." Regina's eyes snapped back to meet the green gaze but she didn't say anything and Emma found herself beginning to blush. "I mean, not like dating or anything." She clarified shiftily. "But if we could make love without trying to kill one another, that might be nice." _Did I actually say, 'make love'? Bad move, Swan._

"Oh." Regina said again and searched her face. _Did she actually use the words 'make love'?_ "Well, I suppose that could be arranged. It might be better for everyone concerned if we were able to be less destructive toward one another."

"My thoughts exactly." Emma grinned again and then wiggled her eyebrows. "I know how difficult it is for you to contain your bitchiness whilst I'm around. Perhaps we should...practice?"

Regina felt her her body respond immediately to the blonde's words but she schooled her features into a disdainful look. "That seems to be an acceptable idea." She sniffed but her eyes widened suddenly as Emma slipped down and took a nipple gently between her lips.

"More than acceptable?" The blonde asked as she felt fingers tangling in her hair.

"Don't push it, Swan."

Emma chuckled against the woman's flesh and hoped that she was right in believing that it was going to be a long night.


	19. Epilogue

A/N- Ok, so I decided this fic needed an Epilogue. I hope that you find it brings a better sense of closure to the piece :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing this again?" Emma asked her son as he flipped through the very large (and very expensive) pack of craft paper.

"Because this is what families do." He asserted in his no-nonsense voice that Emma found sounded very much like his other mother's. The blonde winced slightly.

"Look kid, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about your mom and me-" She began, but he cut her off.

"You like her."

"Well…yeah, I guess I do."

"And she likes you."

Emma's mind flashed to their most recent night together and a slight smile crept over her face. It had been gentle and loving and strangely beautiful. It had also made them awkward as hell around one another for the next few days. However, Regina had agreed to come over and help Henry with the little scrapbooking project that he had gotten into his head. "Yeah, I suppose she does."

"Then why is this so complicated?" He screwed up his eyes. "You like each other. I know it, everyone else knows it, you two seem like the only ones that can't get with the program."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but a knock came at the door and she stood abruptly to walk off the blush she was sporting. She turned the knob and swung open the door to find Regina on her threshold. "Miss Swan."

"Madam Mayor."

Henry sighed loudly from the kitchen. "First names, remember?"

Regina smirked slightly at her son's cheekiness then looked back at the blonde that was still tinged pink. "Flushed already, Miss Swan?" She said so that Henry could not hear her. But the blonde just glared daggers at her.

"You just wait and see what all he wants us to do." She grumbled and led the woman into the loft.

Regina sat down on the stool next to her son and gave him a kiss on the head to which he smiled warmly and pushed the stack of pictures toward her. "Here, Mom. You can look through the pictures."

"What sort of pictures do you want, Henry?"

"Different sorts." He said flippantly as Emma downed a beer. She imagined she was going to need more alcohol in her system to get through the evening. "We need some with just us individually, but we also need ones with me and you, me and Emma, and you and Emma."

Regina raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "Miss Sw-" Henry cut her a look and she cleared her throat again. "Emma and I? Why do we need pictures with just us in them?"

"Because you're my moms."

Emma gave the brunette a look that read _See! I told you!_ But Regina ignored her. "Of course, Henry. Unfortunately, I don't think that we have any-"

"Oh, we don't." He cut her off again. "That's why we're going to take some tonight."

This shocked the brunette into silence. She looked up at the blonde again who found it her turn to smirk. "We are, huh, kid?"

"Yep."

"I don't have a camera."

"Your phone has a camera on it, Mom."

"Oh, right." Emma made a face as if trying to think of another reason this situation could be avoided. However, she was drawing a blank.

"So, if you'll hand me the phone." He held out his small palm. "And Mom, you get over there with her." he nodded to Regina who, against her will, found herself rising. "We can take a few pictures." Regina rounded the corner and looked at the blonde before standing stiffly by her side. Emma shoved her hands into her jean pockets and scowled at the little boy with the phone raised. "Scootch in." He commanded and the two women shuffled awkwardly together. He frowned at them. "Come on, you can sleep in the same bed but you can't stand next to each other?" He asked, once again displaying his annoying ability to know things he shouldn't.

"How do you know we-?" Emma began but received a stomp to her toes with one of Regina's wicked heels.

"Because one night you slept over at the mayor's house," he began, pinning Emma with a sharp eye, "I woke up and wanted to tell you something, but when I went to the guest room you weren't there. So I went to Mom's room to let her know you had left and I saw you in there with her, sleeping." Silence rang through the kitchen as both women looked anywhere but their son or each other. "Right, so slide closer to each other."

Throwing caution to the winds, Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close. The woman stiffened for a moment but relaxed slowly and did the same; resting her fingers on the blonde's hip comfortably. "This better, kid?"

"Much!" he laughed and started clicking away. He forced them into a few other poses before sending all of the pictures to Emma's email so that he could edit them later.

"How did you learn to do all of this, Henry?" Emma mused.

"Sydney showed me a long time ago." He shrugged.

The blonde cut a sly glance to the brunette who was suddenly interested in her nails. "Yes, I suppose those skills would have been useful for the newspaper, don't you think, Regina?"

"Yes, I suppose." The woman said indifferently. "Almost as useful as your bugging skills."

Emma smirked broadly then turned to Henry who was watching the closely. "Alright, kid. What now?"

He passed out small flip books to each of them. "We're going to answer these questions for each person."

"This isn't a test is it?" Emma flipped through the pages and was relieved to find that they required subjective answers.

"No." He laughed. "Look, for example, this question: 'What was your first impression of this person?'"

"So I do this for you?" She asked and took up a pen.

"And Mom." He nodded and Regina smirked.

"Keep it kid friendly, Emma." The brunette warned.

"I'll have to come back to that one then." The blonde returned the grin as she flipped through the book; thumbing the pages. "Let's see…'most memorable moment'." The blonde read and then looked at Henry. "When you came knocking on my door on my birthday." She said and smiled. "Regina?"

The brunette paused. "When you desecrated my apple tree." She pursed her lips. Emma felt a wicked smile on her face and arched a brow.

"Oh? I thought you would have mentioned the time I pulled you over."

"You pulled her over?" Henry yelped and Regina blushed. "For what?"

"Speeding."

"Did you get a ticket?" He asked Regina.

"No."

"We were able to work something out." Emma said deadpan. "Next question." She flipped through again. "Hmmm… 'The thing that annoys me most about you'." She looked at her son. "Henry?"

"That you never let me stay up past nine." He grumbled to the blonde and caused both women to chuckle. Then he looked at Regina and the brunette held her breath; wary of what the boy would say. "That you can't let people be nice to you." There was a silence in which Regina let out a breath but felt her eyes prickle somewhat. "What about you, Emma?" Henry pressed.

The blonde tore her eyes from the face of the brunette to allow her a moment to collect herself. "What annoys me most about you is that you always seem to know things you shouldn't." She reached across the counter and ruffled his hair before turning her gaze back to Regina. "And you," She arched a brow, "What annoys me most about you is that you can hold twice the liquor that I can."

The brunette smiled appreciatively. She knew Emma could have said a hundred things but chose something humorous to allow the brunette to collect herself by leaning on the familiar banter. "Well, Henry, what I find most annoying about you is that you, like Emma, find it impossible to put your shoes where they belong. And you-" She rounded on the blonde, but Emma held up a hand.

"Nope, you just pointed out something annoying about me. You don't get another one." She smirked proudly.

"I didn't say that was the _most_ annoying thing about you." Regina clarified and smirked when the blonde's face fell. "Wasn't that the question?"

"She got you there." Henry nodded.

"Damn, she did, kid."

Regina smiled; she so loved to best the blonde nuisance. "What annoys me most about you, Emma Swan, is that you cannot take a compliment."

Emma blinked; that she had not been expecting. "What do you mean?"

Henry laughed at the bewildered expression on his blonde mother's face. Regina smiled broadly. "Just that. You refuse to take a compliment without casually shrugging it off. Wait, can I change my answer?" she asked suddenly. "Perhaps it's just your shrug that I dislike."

"Nope, can't change your mind." Henry dictated, though the women knew he had simply made the rule up. "Gotta stick with your first answer."

Emma took another swig of beer. "So what now?" She asked. "We have pictures, we have memories, we have quotes….what is the next step?"

"The next step, is to put it all together so that it shows what we're like by ourselves but also what we're like as a family."

"This is gonna be one fucked up book." Emma said quietly and received and reproachful glare from the brunette.

Henry shrugged in the same way that annoyed his adopted mother so much. "Maybe, but it can't be any worse than the other book that shows our history." Emma shrugged and pulled on her beer as Regina bit back a smile and flicked her hair from her face. "I think this is sort of like writing our own history, ya know?" He frowned in concentration. "I mean, yeah, that stuff happened and we can't _undo_ it…but we can build good things on it." Both women looked at him with pride. "What? Does that not make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, Henry." Regina said smiling.

"Yeah, let's do this." Emma ruffled his hair again and pulled the craft paper to her as Regina resumed her picture hunt. The boy smiled at both of his mothers and felt that perhaps, this could work afterall.


End file.
